There is a New Bella in Town: Italy
by Short-and-Adorable
Summary: Bella is 14 and Emmett is 15 years old. They are both in 8th grade. But one of them have a secret. Who is it? What is it? What happenes when one on them move to Italy then comes back.
1. I LoveHate My Life

Paste your document here...

Things I own: An Apple iPhone 4

Things I don't own: Twilight, or those sexy Quileute and Cullen Boys

* * *

EMPOV:

I. Love. My. Life. I thought as I walked to school with my friends. Everything has been going so good for me.

-Flashback-

_I looked as Jessica and Lauren walked by on the 4th grade hall. Jessica said, "I can't believe we have some new students today." Lauren agreed and said, "Yeah the Cullens and Hales. Those boys are so cute. I can't wait to meet them."_

_I continued to walk to my class. I could care less if we had new students. I walked in my class a saw 4 new students sitting at the back of the class. I went and sat beside them. They looked nice. The girl walked up with a short denim skirt and black shirt. I couldn't help looking at her long, slender legs. She stuck her hands out to me and said, "Hi. I'm Rosalie, I'm new here."_

_I smiled, shook her hand, and said, "Emmett, nice to meet you Rosalie."_

_She smiled back and went to sit in a seat beside me. Then the other new students came over. The one with blonde hair and asked Rosalie, "Who is he."_

_"Em," She began but I cut her off," Hey I'm Emmett and what is what is your name._

_The blonde guys said, "I'm Jasper Hale. Rosalie is my sister."_

_That's Edward Cullen" he said, pointing toward the guy with bronze hair. "And this is his sister, Alice". He told me, pointing toward the very thin girl with black hair._

_As they all shook my hand, I knew I had just made four great new friends._

-Flashback Ends-

* * *

BPOV:

I Hate. My. Life.I thought as she walked to school. Everything has been going so bad for me.I wanted to walk with Emmett, but he walked to school with his so-called "friends". If only he knew his best friends and his girlfriend beats me up and called me names every day. I wanted to tell me so bad but one time last week when no one was in the hall they told me if I told Emmett it would only get worse. I wanted it to stop, but they were bigger, and stronger.

What could I do? I'm 14 year old 160 pound girl. They're 15 , but they are bigger. Way bigger. I was scared. I really was. I would have to endure it. I agreed with them I was a fat and ugly bitch.

One day all this will blow up in their face, and I, Bella Swan, will be on top.


	2. The Worst Birthday

Paste your document here...

Things I own: A 4.0 GPA

Things I Don't Own: Twilight, or cute baby Reneesme

* * *

Bella's POV:

Today is my 14th birthday, so my dad got me a camera and my mom got me a iPod touch. Next week is Emmett's 15th birthday, and he has been talking about this red GoCart 2010 forever. He woke up this morning and there was a key laying on his nightstand. He walked outside jumping up and down like a little kid in a candy store. He was so happy...

I went upstairs to get dressed; Emmett ran inside and called his friends.

When I came downstairs and walked outside Emmett was already gone with his friends. I saw them up the road, and all his "friends" turned and smiled wickedly at me.

That scared me because these were the people who beat me up, and called me names everyday since they got here. Emmett still has not figured it out yet. I tried to drop hints about what was going on but he is a complete airhead. I wanted to tell him, but it would only get worse.

So I kept quiet and endured it. If it got too bad, I always had other options.

I began to start walking to school. I was almost there when I turned the corner and saw the empty parking lot. Then, I saw the faces I was dreading to see. The Cullens, The Hales, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren- my brothers "friends". I didn't know where Emmett was because if he knew they would all be dead. I mean, have you seen my big brother?

I was scared as HELL! What were they going to do to me today. I kept walking hoping they would not see me. "Hey Bella," called someone. Damn it, they noticed me. I didn't even have to look back to know who said it . I kept walking. Then, I felt a hand wrap around my arm. I turned around and looked into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

* * *

dun dun dun! suspense!

review?


	3. The Worst Birthday 2

Things I own: A Scholarship

Things I Don't Own: Twilight, or them fast, cool cars

* * *

Edward's POV:

Bella kept walking, so I walked behind her, grabbed her arm and said, " You know you heard me whore."

I laughed at the fear in her eyes. I enjoyed bullying her because she never told people. Her whole body was shaking in fear. Then, everyone surrounded us except Alice and Jasper. I let her go when Rose walked between us and said, "Happy birthday, Bella. Here's your present."

Rose punched her in the stomach. Bella cried in pain as she fell to the ground. We all laughed. I knew if Emmett found out we would all be dead. Emmett is huge. I looked down and saw that Bella was crying. Her crying made me kick her. She was such a wuss.

Everyone except Alice and Jasper started kicking her. They preferred to watch. While, we kicked her we called her names like,Fat WhoreandUgly Bitch. She began to cry harder and louder. Then, I said, " Stop. Let's go to class." Then, I whispered in her ear, "Tell Emmett and it gets worse."

We left and went to class, leaving Bella on the ground crying. My 1st period was Math. I walked in class 2 minutes late. After 20 minutes or so Bella walked in with puffy, red eyes. I smiled with pleasure.

I had an even bigger birthday present for her later.

Bella's POV:

After, they beat me up, I was lied in the parking lot behind one of the teacher's car, crying. I finally got up and went to class, walking in 20 minutes late.

Edward smiled. I can't believe this. That bastard is smiling after what he just did. I was pissed off but there was nothing I could do about it, so I just took my seat.

The day went by quickly. After the finally bell rung, I went to the restroom. Then, I walked outside to go home. Once, I got out there, I realized Edward and I were the only ones out there. I kept walking. Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward whip out a knife and start walking toward me . My eyes widened and I guess he saw it. "Don't move," he threatened.

I took off running towards my house where Emmett was. Edward and everyone else besides Alice and Jasper were running behind me. Edward was on the track team so he was gaining on me. If only I could make in front on my house. Edward was slowly gaining on me. I took a shortcut to my house down an alley. I was so happy my house was right around the corner. But my clumsiness got the best of me and I tripped and fell. I twisted my ankle when I fell so I got to my knees and I started crawling fast. Then all of a sudden a gag came down over my mouth and another hand wrapped around my ankle. I was being dragged back into the alley. I was kicking and wiggling trying to get away, reaching out trying to grab anything I could. I looked into the deep eyes of Edward Cullen as he turned me towards him. He had the knife in his hand.

"What are you going to do to me?," I asked with a shaky voice.

"Well I was only going to use the knife to intimidate you. But since you ran, I going to do something else with you and the knife," he stated coolly.

I was terrified.

"Like what?" I asked nervously, not really wanting to find out.

He laughed and said, "I can show you better than I can tell you."

He started walking toward me with the knife as I sat on the ground, crying. Then he got on one knee and began to trace my arm with the knife. He stopped at my right shoulder. Then he pressed the knife into my shoulder. I screamed into my gag. He dragged the knife downward and cut me from my shoulder to my elbow. He traced the knife up my outer right thigh.

"Happy birthday, Bella," he said, plunging the knife into my thigh. I screamed. Blood was pouring out my thigh and rolling down my arm. The last thing I saw was his gang.

* * *

review? please? :D


	4. At The Hospital

Things I Don't Own: Twilight, or the mean Volturi

* * *

Jacob's POV:

I was driving down Main St. in Forks and I heard screaming. I followed the screaming to a deserted alley. I saw a small body laying in the center of a pool of blood. I quickly got out of the car and ran over to the body. Once I got a closer look, I saw that this is my little cousin, Bella. I picked her up and took her to the hospital.

When, she woke up, she asked "Where am I?"

I called her father and brother. They both walk in and that's when it begins.

* * *

Emmett's POV:

I walk into the hospital room and I see a lot of blood.

"Bella! Oh my god!" I screamed.

I turned and looked at Jake. "Did you do this?"

Jake looked like he was insulted and replied "No."

"Now Emmett, don't go jumping to conclusions. Jake, what happened?" Charlie asked.

Jake told us what happened; I looked at Bella. "Who did this Bella? Tell me who and I will find them," I said.

Then she said, "Dad, can I go live with mom in Jacksonville for a while?"

"No Bella, you don't have to move." I replied.

Dad said, "Of course you can sweetheart."

We all had tear-filled eyes. Dad said " I will call your mom and take you to the airport tomorrow."

"Don't leave Bella," Jake begged.

"I'm sorry but I have to," she said crying.

She got up and hugged us and said, " I'm going to miss you guys. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

Next morning:

"Goodbye Emmett. I'll miss you big brother," I said.

He gave me his last bear hug and said, "Don't forget me."

"Love you Emmett" I said.

Me and Charlie hopped in the cruiser and started driving to the airport. We arrived there thirty minutes later and bought my ticket.

"Bye Bells. Don't forget to keep in touch" he said.

"Love you Dad. I'll keep in touch. Don't worry," I said.

We shared one last hug. Then, I got on my flight towards my new life.

* * *

review? :D


	5. Great First Week

Bella's POV

When, I arrived in Jacksonville my mom was there waiting for me. I gathered my bags and walked

to the front of the airport with my mom. Then, I saw this long black limo waiting. "Mom! Is this your ride,"

I asked shocked. "Yeah Bella," she smiling, "Phil is a very successful baseball player and gets paid well."

"Who is Phil," I asked. "Oh yeah I got married," She said smiled. "Oh," I said while getting in the limo.

Then after a both 10 minutes we pulled up to the huge mansion. I was thinking Damnnnn! Phil and Renee

got it made. Then, the driver came around opened the door and helped us out. Renee said "Welcome to your

new home Bella." "Wow it's very nice," I stated. I was just standing there looking at the huge house in front

on me. Then, Renee called and asked, "Well Bella are you just going to stand there or come in the house a

and meet everybody." "Everybody," I asked confused. "Yeah. The maid, the butler, the cook, the stylist, the

personal trainer and Phil," she replied. They all came today to meet you. "Cool," I replied very excited. We

began to walk up to the front door. I pushed the door open and I heard a "Surprise."

I was so shocked. I walked in the house and the was a huge banner hanging in the living room that

read, _Welcome Bella. _I was so happy I started crying and saying," You did a this for me. Thank You so

much." Then this middle - aged man walked up and embraced me in a huge bear hug. Then he said,

"Welcome Bella! I'm glad to finally get to meet you. I have heard lots of things about you." "Well, I'm

guessing you're Phil. And it is very nice to meet you," I said with a smile. Then, Renee cut in, "Bella, baby,

let's go meet everyone else," she began, "This is Kim, the stylist. This is Pierre, the cook. This is Phillip,

the personal trainer. This is Michael, the butler. Last but not lest, this is Mary, our maid." I shook

everyone's hands and smiled at them. Then mom called again, 'Bella let me show you your room." I smiled

excited and followed he up the spiral staircase. She led me to this room that had a gold plate on the door t

hat read, _Isabella's Room_. I was so anxious. I placed my hand on the door knob. Then I pushed the door

open to reveal and super cute, feminine room. I love it it. I had long flowing pink curtains. I whole room

was decorated in hot pink, bold red, and bold purple. The closet was huge. It was bigger than my ROOM in

Forks. I gave Renee a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you ma," I hollered. She smiled then said, "Sweetheart, do you want a make over." "Like what," I asked.

"Well, the hair, and the make body. Some treatment for your acne, new clothes, and work with the personal trainer You know. You already look good but you want to

look great. Right?" she replied. "Yeah, sure mom," I said. "Ok you will start working with Phillip today in the gym." she stated. She started to walk out but turned

around and said, "Oh I almost forgot you will be home schooled. Down the road there is a huge white house. That's school. Walk down and give the teacher your

name she will know who you are. Bye." Bye mom," I said as I started out the front door. I walked down the street to see a very beautiful whit house. I was awe

struck as I walked up the pavement to the house.

I knocked on the door and a beautiful old African American woman was standing there. She had shoulder- length white hair and it was cut in a bob. It was so cute.

"Hello, she said, "May I ask who are you. I began, "I'm Isabella Swan. My mom sent me down here for school." "Oh well come on in," she said "I'm Viola and I'm your

teacher. We shook hands and then she said, "It's nice to meet you." "Likewise," I replied. "Well let's go meet the other girls." she said dragging me to another room.

We turned the corner and there was a room it was set up like a class room. It had 5 desk and it 4 of those desk sat the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. I smiled

and said, "Hello." they all replied in harmony "Hey." I went a sat down in the empty desk. Mrs. Viola came and said, "Let's learn each others name shall we. Isabella

since your new, you go first." I stood and started talking,"Hello my name is Isabella Swan. I'm from Forks, Washington. I am 14. You can call me Bella or Isabella

doesn't matter. And it is a pleasure to be here. Then, I sat down so quickly. I bumped my arm where Edward cut me. It was still sore. I cried out in pain for the small

impact. Everyone looked at me with confusion but, didn't say anything. I knew I would be questioned later.

Then, this skinny girl stood up. She was very pretty. She had a an oval shaped face, bronze skin, and long, wavy dark brown and light brown hair. You could tell she

was a descendant from a Native American tribe. She reminded me of Jacob. She started talking, " Hey, My name is Morghyn. I am from sunny Fayette, Mississippi. I

am 14. You can call me Dyor or Morghyn. It is a pleasure meeting you Bella." She smiled at me then sat down. Then, another girl stood up. She was equally as

beautiful as Morghyn. She even looked a little bit like Morghyn, too except her skin a little darker. And the same hair color as Morghyn too. She stood up and said, "Hey

yall I'm Kayla. I am also from Mississippi. I'm from Natchez. I am 14. And Welcome to Jacksonville Bella." She smiled at me to before she sat down too. These people

are very nice here.

Then, a very pale girl stood up. She was pretty too. She had long blonde hair. She started, "Hey my name is Kate. I'm from Alaska. I am 13. You can call me Kate or

Katie . Welcome Isabella. She smiled and sat down. Then the last go stood up. She had short brown and red hair. She was light skinned but you could tell she was not

fully Caucasian. She looked mixed between Caucasian and African America. She said, "Hey." I detected a southern accent with the first word she spoke. She continued,

"I'm Dareyanna I'm also a Mississippi Gal," she said confirming my assumption, "I'm form Port Gibson. I lived 14 miles from Morghyn and 35 miles from Kayla. But I

only knew Morghyn before I came here. I am 13. You can call me Yanna or Dareyanna. Hey girl and Welcome to sunny Florida.

So after everyone had had introduce their self to me. Mrs. Viola came and told us we had a free day. All them ran to my desk after she left. They bombarded me with

questions. All them were centered around why I winced when I banged my arm. I told them what happened. I even told them who did it. I told them they could not tell

anybody though. I also showed them the scars. All of them were very sympathetic. They all gave me hugs. I already like them. I had made some friends.

Our houses were right all lined up in a row. First Morghyn then Kate then mines then Dareyanna. I knew tomorrow would be fun because I had made some new friend.

I walked up the pavement to the house and pushed the door open to see what awaits.


	6. Sleep Over

**Renee's POV**

I was so happy to see Bella actually smiling. She has not smiled since somebody cut and stabbed my baby girl. I wish I knew who did this they would be dead. Bella walked in the house still smiling. Then she said, "Hey Mommy." Then she started headed for the stairs, "Hey baby wait come here." She turned around. "Yeah," she asked. "How was school sweetheart,' I asked. She smiled and I knew I had started something.. She talking nonstop. She was telling me about everything. She told me about her friends Morghyn, Dareyanna, Kate, and Kayla. She told me about Mrs. Viola. She said she really enjoyed her first day. And she was smiling. "That's great baby," I said completely overwhelmed. She started back up the stairs. She was halfway up the stairs. I called to her and said, "Oh and Phillip is wait for you in the gym." She nodded.

**Bella's POV**

After my talk with Renee. I ran upstairs to change into some clothes I can workout in because I had to go down to the gym and meet with Phillip. Then, I looked at my body in the floor length mirror. I realized I was a overweight. Maybe that why Edward and his siblings bullied me. I looked away from the mirror cause I need to stop destroying my self- esteem. I walked down stairs to the workout out room. Phillip was there waiting on me. "Hey," I greeted. "Hey Bella. Listen up, Today you start your 8 month diet. You will be exercising and eating.

**Next Month/ In class/ Last Friday of the Month**

**Nothing happened between these week but exercising and school**

**Still Bella's Point of View**

At school today we had a free day. In out free time, We planned a sleepover for tonight at Morghyn's house. So after Mrs. Viola let class out. We all ran to our house asked our parents and packed the things we thought we would need. I asked Renee and she said yeah. So I packed booty shorts, tank top, shoes, and a deck of cards. I was still proud of myself. I weighed 180 pounds last month. I lost 15 pounds. I now weigh 165 pound. I was still happy. After I got my stuff I walked to Morghyn's house.

Her house was huge and very, very beautiful. It had red and brown bricks. I was very pretty. I walked inside and was greeted by Morghyn's parents. Morghyn looked just like them. Same brown hair and oval shaped fce. The inside of the house was just as pretty as the outside. It was mostly decorated in red and black. They told where Morghyn's room was. So I was headed up the beautiful golden spiral staircase. I turned and walked through her door. I heard Morghyn in the bathroom. So I dropped my bags and bounce down on the bed waiting for Morghyn. Same bronze skin and oval shaped face. The only difference is that he had short brown hair. Then, I heard a booming voice asked, "Hey what are you doing here." It scared me so much a fell off the bed. The voice started, "Hahahahahahahaha". I turn to find a cute boy who looks a lot like Morghyn. "Who are you and why are you in Morghyn's room," I asked. He said," This is not Morghyn's room. I'm her brother, Chris, and this is my room. Morghyn's room is across the hall." "Oh," I stated as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and made them a deep red color. So I got up grabbed my things and headed for the door. "It was nice to meet you Bella," he said then smiled. I smiled back and replied, "Likewise. As I opened the door I felt his eyes on me. I walked out into the hall and into Morghyn's room. All the girls were already there. Morghyn asked, "Where were you girl?" I blushed again. Then I told them what happened from began to end. They all doubled Then Morghyn said, "It's okay cause all of yall think my brother hot." We all nodded in agreement. All we did that night was eat junk food, get each other manis and pedis, talk about Morghyn's brother, watch movies, dance to music, and do each others hair. We didn't go to to bed until 5 in the morning.

**Next Morning/ Afternoon/ Morghyn's POV**

**We didn't wake up until 11: 50. (10 minutes before noon) Acutally the only we woke up before ice cold water was being poured on us. We all jumped up looking for the culprit. Bella had the longest hair. When she saw her hair. She screamed go thing our parents had gone to work because Bella screamed to the top of her lungs. We hear a booming laugh following Bella's scream. We turned to see my brother with nothing on by boxers. We were all pissed especially Bella. She stood up and walked down stairs. When she came back she had 5 glasses of water with ice in them. She passed them to us. We all knew the plan. She turned and locked the door and said, "Poor Chris you know we have to get you back. **

**We all nodded in agreement. The look on his face was priceless. He looked like he was about to piss on himself. I was so funny. We all knew he like Dareyanna so we used he as a distraction. She stated walking toward him seductively and ran her finger down her body. She also pulled at the corner of her shorts showing him her underwear. She was good. Then, we all snickered as we saw he was on hard. As he started turning his back toward us to keep his eyes on Dareyanna we snuck up on him and poured four glass of ice and water down his pants and Dareyanna poured her glass in the front of his pants.**

**He yelped and the touch. We all were rolling on the floor laughing It was so funny watching my brother jump up and down like a bunny. Then, we unlocked the door and pushed him out. We kept laughing in was to hard to stop. Then all my friends started packing and went home.**


	7. Happy Birthday

_A/N This is my first fanficton. So tell me like it is. And please read and review. _

_Bella birthday is just like it is in the book._

_Please review_

**1 months later/ Bella's POV**

My face looked good. Mom got me a dermatology to help with the acne. It was cleared and I had soft, pimple free skin. Kim took me shopping each month because I was constantly losing weight. Then Kim also set somebody up to de frizz my hair. I after someone did my hair. It looked good. I was no longer tangled and nappy brown hair. It was now long, wavy, silky, brown hair cascading down my body. My hair touch my middle of my back. I also had a few blonde streaks. It was beautiful. Now my skin and hair looked good and soon my body would follow cue.I went to school the next day. I walked an and all eyes were on me.

Kayla jumped up and said, "OMG!" "You look good," stated Dareyanna. "Thanks," I said while Iblushed a deep red.

"Oh we didn't mean to you blush. We are just saying you look good," said Katie. "Yeah we all like your hair. I think you look hot," Morghyn said.

Then, Mrs. Viola walked in and said, "Sit down and let class began." We sat down and listen to the lesson for today. After, class we gathered our things and walkedhome together. We didn't talk about much of nothing just about everyone's hair and skin. I walked through my front door.

**7 months later/ Bella's POV**

I was finally time for my last weighing with Phillip. My starting weight was 180. You could tell the difference because the clothes Kim bought me last month are too big. I am going shopping today for my finally wardrobe. I had toned abs, legs, and arms. My body now looked as good as my face. I looked hot. I was eating right and exercising. I walked down stairs to the exercise room.

Phillip was waiting on me smiling. "Well, Bella you look good and fit. I also have a surprise for you," he said. "What?" I asked excitingly. "Well, you have been taking about getting a belly ring. If you reach your goal of 130. You can get one," he said.

"Ok," I said. I really wanted at belly ring. Next month I would be 15 and I wanted one. I stepped on to the scale. That few seconds was agonizing. Then, the scale beeped. I looked down at the scale. It read 115. I was so happy I started jumping up and down like a child in a candy store I was soo happy. I jumped on Phillip and gave him a huge hug. My impact made him stumbled backward. He laughed and hugged me back.

Then he said, "Go get dressed for school. This afternoon you will go shopping with Kim." He smiled and I returned the smile. I started to walk out of the gym.

"Wait," I said and turned around and looked at him. He knew what my question would be he said, "A guy that does piercing will be here when you get home from school," he assured me. Then I ran upstairs to find some clothes that I can fit. The only ones I found were some blue basketball shorts and white tank top. Then, I walked out the front door and ran to school. I walked into class grinning ear to ear. Everyone turned and looked at me in my baggy clothes. Class had not started yet. I sat down as the girls started to surround my desk.

Morghyn asked, "Girl why are your clothes so baggy?" I lifted up my shirt and showed them my toned 6 packed abs. They gasped. They knew I started to lose weight but they didn't know I was losing that much. I laughed at them.

Kate said with a smile, "Bella you know we have to go to the beach and show off your new body off." They all nodded in agreement.

"How do we get there? The beach is 2 hours away by car," Kayla asked. "Wait Dareyanna don't you have a sister that is 19?" Morghyn asked.

"Yeah so," said Dareyanna.

"You dumb ass," I said. We all burst out with laughter.

"Oh so she is our adult supervision," said Dareyanna. Then, Mrs. Viola walked in and it was time to start class. We agreed to continue this conversation after class.

**After class**

So when do yall want to go ," asked Kate.

"Ohm can we go on my birthday," I asked.

"Yeah that would be great we could have a birthday at the beach," said Kayla.

After that was settled. I said,

"Guess what," I said trying to spark a new conversion.

"What," Dareyanna asked.

"I'm getting my belly button pierced," I stated gasped.

"For real," Morghyn asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"When" Kate asked.

"As soon as I get home," I said.

"Damn Bella you're lucky I wish my parents would let me get a belly ring," Dareyanna said.

"Ikr _(I Know right) _my parents would kill me if they knew I got a belly ring." Kayla said.

It was just me and Dareyanna we walked home in silenced. I told Dareyanna bye as I ran up the walk-way. I saw extra car in our drive-way. I was so excited when pushed open the door and saw I dude in the living room. I knew who he was because he had all these different piercing after over his body.

He said, "Hey Bella. My name is Nick and Phillip called me here to pierce you belly button. You ready?"

"Yeah," I said excitedly.

" Ok," he said "sit here." He pointed to a chair. I sat down. He pulled out his tools. Plugged it into the wall and pierced my bully button. When he drove the needle through, I cried out in pain. It hurt like hell.

He said ,"Ok now pick out two. I picked out a black diamond and a 20 carat regular hanging diamond. I put in my diamond it after he left. Then, Kim came in grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door and into the limo. We drove to the biggest mall in Jacksonville. We shopped from 4:00 p.m to 10:00 p.m. We bought everything. Shirts, skirts, slacks, jeans, shorts, dresses, swimsuits, shades, jewelry, purses, shoes of all kind. We bought all designs Pravda, Gucci, Jimmy Cho, Polo, Coco Chanel, Armani, and any other you can think of. I think we spent over $5000. We had to have all the bags shipped to our house. It was crazy. But I still could not wait till my birthday.

**One month later/ Dareyanna's POV/ Bella's Birthday **

We all were at my house in our bikinis waiting on the birthday girl. It was scorching hot out here and we are just standing here waiting. Then we saw her walk out of my house. Her hair pulled back into a messy bun, gold Chanel shades covering her eyes and gold Chanel sandals on her feet and a black towel wrapped around her tiny body. "Bought time," we all screamed over to her. She looked at us and giggled as she ran across her lawn to Dareyanna's drive-way. The limo was already her and Dareyanna's big sister, Melody, already claimed her seat. We all crawled in and then we were on our way to the beach.

**At the beach**

Lars** ,**the driver and bodyguard, pulled up at the beach. Bella got our fist her swimsuit was soo cute. It had Happy on one breast Birthday on the other and To on one butt cheek and ME! Of the other. I her diamond belly ring shinning it the sun. All eyes turned to the limo. Lars opened the door. Then, Bella stepped out. Then me I had on a gold swimsuit. Then Morghyn she had a pink one. Then Kayla she had on a red and white one. Then Kate with a yellow one. Then Melody with a purple swimsuit. The guys were gawking at us, and the girls were hating us with envy. Lars closed the door and walked behind us. We walked down to the beach and sat up our umbrella's and chairs. We put on sunscreen and laid back and relax while Lars stood beside our chairs watching for danger. Then we saw 5 boys began to approach us, Lars stiffened. Then all say,

"Hey" and smiled. We returned the greeting.

They said, " well, I'm Thomas, this is Joe, that's Kevin, that's Nick and last but not least that's Robert."

"Oh Okay," Bella said, "I'm Bella, this is Katie, that's Kayla, that's Morghyn and last be not least that's Dareyanna. And it is nice to meet you."

"Do you wanna go get in the water" the one called Nick asked.

"No thanks," we all replied. But they kept asking and we kept saying no.

Then Lars stepped between us and said in a very mean way, "The ladies said no so leave." We all laughed they looked like they want to to pissed in there pants in was funny. They the sun started to set so we

packed up and left.

**At home/Bella's POV**

Nobody was home so I used my key to get in. I walked in the kitchen and I screamed Renee and Phil having sex in the kitchen. They both looked like a deer caught in headlights. I laughed as I ran upstairs to pack I was not staying he no more. I went on line a found a boarding school in Volterra, Italy. Then, Renee came upstairs and I told her she said ok. She said I could leave after school was a over. I really could not wait.

**Oh and again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. I'm MovingAGIAN

_Things I Own: A HP Laptop_

_Things I Don't Own: All those cool vampire powers_

_Please review my story. _

_It helps me feel good_

_I might get the chapters done quicker_

_Bella semesters ends on May 30._

**Bella's POV**

The next day I was feeling kind of happy and kind of down. I was happy because I get to study

abroad in Volterra, Italy and sad because I was going to have to leave my four best friends. I woke up early

so I could find an outfit that was not designer. That was very hard. So I dug up a pair of pink booty shorts,

white tank top, and a pair of pink and white Nikes. Then I did my make-up. I did the make-up in a light

pinkish tone. My all jewelry was pink except my belly ring. It was black. I looked good. I grabbed my

backpack, said bye to mom and Phil, and ran out the door. I stopped at Morghyn's house to see if she was

still at home. I knocked on the door. Chris, Morghyn's brother, answer the door. As soon as he saw me his

eyes widened. I had not seen him in almost seven months. He eyes scanned my body. He finally spoke,

"Hellllooo," he said smiling, "How can **I **be of service to you?" he asked raising one eyebrow. "I'm here to

see Morghyn," I replied. "Who are you and why do you want Morghyn.? I have **NEVER **seen you before,"

he said. "Yes you have seen me before." I answered. "No, I have not. I would have remembered seeing a

hottie like you," he said. I blushed. "Wait," he said all out of a sudden, "Where have I seen that blush

before. Bella!" he screamed as he pulled me into a tight bear hug. "I _gasp _need _gasp _to _gasp _breath" I

gasped. "Sorry," he said as he sat me back on my feet, "Oh and Morghyn already left for school." "Okay," I

said as I walked down the steps, "See you around." "Yes you will," he replied. I felt his eyes watching me

as I walked across Morghyn's lawn to Mrs. Viola's house and walked in. Everyone was in the classroom

except Mrs. Viola.

I stood in front of the class and said, "Guess what just happened." "What," Morghyn asked. "Your brother

was ogling me," I replied. "OMG" they all said in harmony. "Yeah and Morghyn your brother is strong as

hell," he giggled. "Bear hug?" Kate asked. "Yeah," I replied. _hahahahahahahahhaha _"Yeah we've all

been pulled into one of them hugs," Dareyanna stated. "And you feel like you can't breathe," Kayla asked.

"Yeah," I replied with a laughed. We all laughed. Then Mrs. Viola came in a started class. We sat there

waiting for class to be over. Mrs. Viola dismissed us. We grabbed our stuff and walked outside. I wanted to

tell them I was moving and get it over with. I knew I was going to cry because I was close to them.

"I have some bad new," I stated with a sad smile. "What." they asked. "I'm going to a different school

next year," I said. "Oh that's okay we still can have sleepover's at my house," Morghyn said. "No," I said

with tears in my eyes, "I'm going to school in….. Italy." I busted out crying as I pulled the girls in a

group hug. We all crying. I was sad. We stop crying. "Why, "Kayla asked. "After we can back from the

beach yesterday. I walked in the kitchen and saw Phil and Renee "doing it" on the kitchen counter. " I said.

"Ewwwwww," they all said in harmony. "I know and this is not the first time but it is the last," I stated. "

So how about a sleep over the night before Bella leaves? A good bye sleepover," suggested Kate. "Okay" I

said as the others nodded in agreement. "Okay love yall bye," I said as ran to my house. I was going to miss

them. I needed to get rid of stress so I went online shopping. I ordered every color of hanging diamond for

my belly ring. I bought mostly jewelry, makeup, shoes, and purses. I spent maybe $5000 tops. I would

barely make a dent in Phil's checking account.

**May 29**

I leave tomorrow so we went all out. We had movie marathon. We watched _Mean Girls, Sydney White, _

_John Tucker Must Die, Man of the house, all Bring it on Movies, Twilight and New Moon._ We played truth

or dare. Morghyn dared me to go kiss Chris. I blushed. A dare is a dare. So I got up and walked into Chris's

room_. _He was sitting on the bed. I sat down beside him. I whispered in his ear, "We're playing truth or dare

play along." He smiled and nodded okay . I really didn't mind kissing him. He was Hot. He seemed to know

what the bet was. I looked at him and kissed him . He kissed me back. I tried to pull away but his hands

were pressing my body closer to his. He was biting on my lower lip. Then was tongue whipped out and

grazed my lower and upper lips begging for entrance. I gasped. He toke this opportunity to thrust his tongue

in my mouth. We leaned back on to the bed still kissing. Our tongues fought for dominance and of course

he won. We both needed air. So, we pulled away. We both were breathing hard. "Damn is that how you

play along?" I asked. "Yep," he replied. I giggled. "Okay bye thanks for playing along," I said. "My

pleasure" he replied with boldness. I walked back into Morghyn's room. "We saw what happened."

Morghyn said smiling. "Yeah he all on top of you a shit," Dareyanna stated laughing. We all laughed. "Yall

it is almost 5 in the morning. Let's get to bed. So we all can get up and go help Bella pack in the morning,"

Kate said. On that note we went to bed.

The next afternoon at 2:00 we woke up. My plane didn't leave till 6:00 tonight. We all strolled over to my

house. There were ten suitcase varying in size. So we got to work. We packed all my jewelry in one bag,

make-up in another, shoes in take up 3 bags, purses take up two, and clothes take up the rest plus an extra 3

bags. So in total I had 14 bags. Then I packed a carry-on. It this bag I had a change of clothes, iPod touch,

my Blackberry phone, The Twilight Saga books, and portable DVD player and DVD case wit over 30

movies in it. I was ready when 5 o'clock came around. I was ready I looked good. I had on some black

skinny jeans and a purple corset with 4 in purple heels. We drove to the airport. Phil, my mom, Morghyn,

Kate, Kayla, and Dareyanna came to. We all got out. I shared a group hug with the girls and I promise to

keep in touch. I kissed mom and Phil on the cheek. Phil told me I would be taking his private jet to Italy. I

said me goodbyes and hopped on that jet to venture out into my new life.

_**Press that blue button **_

_**Review my story**_


	9. Welcome to Italy

Bella's POV

I was on my way to my new life in Italy. I sighed as I loaded Phil's private jet. Brittany, the flight

attendant, took my bags one at a time. After, I saw her struggling I decided to help her. As we loaded all

14 bags of mine into the plane, I looked back at my beautiful city. The city that never sleeps, the city I

learned to love, the city I call home, the city I left behind, the city where I left my friends, and the city

that changed me. I loved Jacksonville. Once I was on the plane, I sat down and reviewed the past few

years of my life. A lot has happened. I went from being beat up and talked about to being stabbed. From

moving to Jacksonville and meeting true friends. Changing myself, from there, to where I am now on a

plane headed to Volterra, Italy. I was so sad all this seem unreal. I never thought last year that by

summer of the next year I would be moving to Italy. I really did miss my friends, my mom, my step dad,

Charlie, Jacob, and Emmett. As I sit on this plane I wonder what it would be like if I were still in Forks.

My life would be a living hell. I know it would because I would still be bullied by the Culllens and Hales.

I would still be a weak link. I am no longer weak. I am very strong. I will no longer be taking all this stuff.

That applies to everyone. As the captain's voice comes over the intercom and say, "Ms. Isabella please

buckle your seatbelt for takeoff." I follow the directions given. As I feel the plane race down the runway

and takeoff, I look out my window and whisper, "Goodbye, my city."

**Few hours later**

This flight is giving me a lot of time to think. I thought about a lot of things. I thought about how I left

Emmett, Charlie and Jacob 1 year ago. I thought about how I just left Morghyn, Kate, Kayla, Dareyanna,

Renee and Phil just a few hours ago. I felt somewhat guilty for causing so many people pain. I thought

about how much I have changed since "the incident." I thought about what Italy had in store for me. For

some strange reason. I thought about my kiss with Chris. I also thought about what I would do if I ever

saw that bastard Edward again.

I had 8 more hours on this plane. It was actually very comfortable. I could my sit back and lay down. I

could watch any movie of my choice. I could ask for anything and I was there. This plane even had a

bed. It also has a game room. They have girly DS 3D games. Wii, Xbox, HP laptop, PlayStation3. It had

everything gaming thing you could ever think about. This plane was freaking amazing. I began to get

tired of exploring so I went laid down in the bed. Then, Brittany stuck her head in the room and asked if

I was ok. I told her. I slowly dozed off to sleep.

I awoke hours later. I still had had three hours later. I felt good. I guess all I needed was some rest. I still

miss them. I wonder what Italy was like. I knew very little about Italy. During these three hours I just

relaxed I watched television, played games, I also went shopping online. I had them shipped to

Leonardo da Vinci Academy. I was so ready to get to Italy. I was only 14 and I get to study abroad. I was

excited. I had to look good for my first step in Italy so I got up a went to the restroom to change

clothes. I changed into a white tank, black skinny leg jeans, black leather jacket, and black Chuck

Taylor's. (**outfit on profile)** Then I applied my make-up. I applied a little rosy blush, sparkly lip gloss,

black mascara, black eyeliner, and a Smokey eye. I looked in the mirror and I looked good. Then

Brittany came in a said, "Girl you look good. Oh and I came to tell you the plane will be landing in 30

minutes." "Thanks I'll be ready," I replied. She left as I continued to getting ready. I put on black and

white bangles that went up my right arm. I put on white earrings, and white necklaces, and diamond

ring my dad bought me. I looked at myself I looked hot. I went and sat down In my seat and buckled my

seat belt. We would be landing in 10 minutes. I love flying, I hate landing. I disliked the feeling of the

plane grazing the ground it made me feel un easy. Finally, we touched down in Italy International

Airport. I was beyond excited no words could describe how I felt. I unbuckled my seat belt, took a deep

breath and walked off the plane. I helped Brittany with my bags, said goodbye, and walked out to the

front of the airport.

Italy is beautiful aspect. The city was very inspirational. I hailed a taxi and all my bags could barely fit. I

even had to sit in the front with the taxi man. I told him to take me to Leonardo da Vinci Academy in

Volterra. It took us maybe 30 minutes to arrive there. Once I arrived I got there I tipped the taxi man

and got a cart loaded my bags and headed for the office.

The school was beautiful. It was huge. It was like a college except it was for middle and high school

students. I already liked this boarding school. I was already greeted by three people. I asked for

directions and a very cute guy showed me the way. He told me his name was Dave. He seemed very

nice. I walked in the office. There's was an old lady sitting at the front desk. I walked in a asked, "Ciao ,

I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I came her from America for school. I need to get my information. "Oh yeah

Miss. Swan. Well here is your schedule, map, calendar, a translator, you dorm number and locker

number and combination." she said handing me my items. "Thank you" I said. " Your welcome and

Welcome to Italy. Bye" she said. "Bye" I stated. I walked out and looked at my dorm paper in read 5th

floor, Room 27. So I went to find it pulled the cart with my bags in it along to.

I arrive in the dorm. there were girls running around acting wild. I thought to myself _Damn control _

_yourselves and act like yall got some damn sense. _I ingored all of them and walked to the elevators and

went up to the 5th floor. I finally made it to Room 27. I walked in and I saw in was empty except for 1

twin sized bed and 1 bunk bed. I quickly claimed the twin sized bed. I pulled the cart inside and then

plopped down on my bed. I quickly dozed off from being jet lagged. I had a horrible dream.

_**-DREAM BEGANS-**_

_I was running as fast as I could. But I wasn't fast enough._

_He grabbed me and threw me down._

_I was panting and scared._

_He drew out a knife. _

_I began to scream, "Help, Somebody, Help ME!"_

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk, That will not do," he stated_

_He wrapped a gag around my mouth._

_I continued to scream into my gag._

"_Please don't," I tried to say into my gag._

_He ignored me. _

_He got closer. I was sitting on the ground. I began to slide backwards._

_I screamed into my gagged. "Don't Move, Bitch," he said._

_I continued to scream. My body was trembling. I was scared._

_He continued to get closer._

_The knife glistening in the sunlight. _

"_Fat Bitch," he said as he stabbed me and I backed out._

_**-Dream Ends-**_

I was awoken with a loud bang. I jumped up and saw all 14 of my Gucci suitcases on the floor. "What

the hell," I screeched. "Oh I'm sorry" I voice stated. I turned to see a very friendly looking girl. She had

blond hair and tanned fair skin. She was very pretty. "It's okay I thought you were someone trying

break in," I laughed. She laughed back. She stuck her hand to me, "Zoey." "Bella, nice to meet you," I

stated. "Likewise, are you from America," she asked. "Yeah why," I said. " Cause I'm American and I

wanted to if you were," she said. "Oh yeah I'm from Washington and you," I asked. "California" she

replied. I asked," Which bed top bunk or bottom?" "Top" she replied while throwing her bag on the

bed and coming to help me pick up my bags. "Dang you have a lot of bags," Zoey said. "Yeah I'm a sort

of shopaholic." I said while blushing. "Oh okay" she said they laughed. "So how old are you and what

part of Washington do you lived in." Zoey asked. "Umm I'm fourteen and I lived in Forks, Washington.

It's close to Seattle. And you." I replied. "Well, I'm 15 and I lived in L.A." she replied. She seemed nice.

"Do you wanna play 21 questions," I asked. "Sure," she replied. "Okay I'll go first. Do you speak

Spanish?" I asked. "Un Poco _**(a little),**_" she replied. "y tu _**(and you)**_?" she asked. "Si _**(yes),**_" I replied.

"What is your favorite color," I asked. "Baby blue" she quickly responded. "What is your favorite food?"

she asked. I thought very hard on this one but ended up replying, "Pasta.". "Ok Are you a real blonde?"

I asked. She giggled and nodded yes. " What is that scar on your arm?" she asked. I automatically knew

the color had drained from my face. "I'm soor… " she began but I cut he off. "it's okay. That subject is a

little touchy but I'm gonna tell you." I began, " It all started in fifth grade. There were 5 new student.

The Cullen Family and the Hale Family. They quickly began friends with my older brother but not with

me. When I first saw them I looked different than I did now. I was fat, had ugly frizzed brown hair,

glasses, brace, and acne. I was ugly. I wanted to be friends with the new people. I spoke to them and

they didn't give me a chance they instantly rejected me before they got know me. They started bulling

their 2nd day there. They made sure my brother didn't know though. They bullied me physically and

verbally. They beat me up and called me names everyday. After awhile 5 others joined them in bulling

me. By 6th grade everyone but 2 people had shunned me. That was my brother and my best friend,

Angela. They took my money, tripped me, anything they could possibly do to make my life a living hell.

This kept going till 7th grade. After, 7th grade it got more intense. Emmett, my brother, got bigger so

they started threaten me. Telling me if I told it would get worse. I didn't tell but it still got worse.

On my 14th birthday I was in 8th grade. That morning on my birthday they version on a so called," birthday

present. They made sure my brother was around. They kicked and punched me and left me there in

the school parking lot. After, school the parking lot was empty except for them. I ingored them and

started walked home. I saw one on them ,his name was Edward, he pulled out a knife. So I took off

running toward my house where Emmett was . Edward caught me, gagged me, then he cut and stabbed

me. After that I had to get out of Forks." I showed her the scars. She was very nice about it she was just

like my friends in Jacksonville. "Are we going to get another roommate," I asked Zoey when it started

getting dark. "I guess not" she replied. "Let's start unpacking," I suggested. We started with her bag

since she only had 6. It didn't take long. My bags were the problem even with 2 pairs of hands I still

toke us a few hours to get them unpacked. I even never to go to the store and pick up an dresser for

clothes that would not fit in my given space. We still saved some room just in case we would get

another roommate. After, we finished unpacking we took a tour of the school using our maps. Once,

you got a good look at the school it was bigger than it looks . It is humongous. It has many different

sections, buildings, and dorms. Zoey and I walked through the school and was in awe the whole time.

The school was just beautiful. After 2 hours we returned back to our room. We walked in and saw this

girl with long brown hair, and tan skin sitting on the bottom bunk bed. Zoey spoke here, "Who are

you." "I'm Tori. She said standing up and thrusting her hand toward us. "Well, this is Bella and I'm

Zoey. We both shook her hand. She seemed nice. She told us that she was a singer and dancer. And

she lived in L.A. Just like Zoey. We all got along great. At around midnight we went to bed. School

didn't start for another two months so we really didn't have anything more to do. I didn't have much

to do but spend Phil's money. I went shopping a lot and hung out with Tori and Zoey.


	10. First Day

_**3 months later/ August 30/ Friday/ Bella's POV**_

Classes are finally starting but those 2 months of just living here was amazing. I had a lot of fun with Zoey and Tori. Also, we had mostly all class together. Our first day was about to began. My first period, English, neither Zoey nor Tori was in this class with me so I entered alone. This teacher made us introduce ourselves. We started with me. I stood up and spoke, "Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 15. My birthday is April 30. I from the States. My favorite color is black." I sat down. I listened to everyone. Most people told more about themselves. The last four people stood out to me. I did know why but they just did. The teacher said, "The four student that are about to stand up are the Royal 4 of this school. See them about any social activities, sports, or anything else because they are in office. Get to know them." They four she was taking about all smiled. The first one stood up. She was very pretty. She was thin and tall. She had long, wavy light brown hair with red highlights. Her outfit was cute too. She was has a light brown skin. She also had a nose piecing. She had a red ruby in her piecing. Then, she began to speak, "Cias _(hello). _Most of you already know me, but for those who don't know me. I'm Hannah Elena Crenshaw. I'm 15. My birthday is May 8. And my favorite color is red. I'm Secretary here at this school. I'm also the captain of the Volleyball Team, Girls Softball Team, and Girls Track Team, and Girls Soccer Team here at Leonardo da Vinci. Try-outs are next week

if you are interested come see me after class. If this is you first year, Welcome the Leonardo da Vinci Academy. She smiled and then sat down.

The one sitting beside her. Stood up. She stood up she was just as pretty as Hannah. She was a little thicker than Hannah and she was curvy than Hannah and shorter too. Her hair almost touched her butt. It was dark brown, light brown, and jet black with gold highlights. She had russet skin color like Jacob's. She spoke, "Cias _(hello) _You should know me but if you don't. I'm Chala Knechele Jackson. I'm 14. My birthday is March 4. My favorite colors gold. I'm Vice President of the school. So if you have any idea to better the school, please don't hesitate to speak to me or any other member in office. I'm also head cheerleader of all three of our squad that includes; JV, Varsity, and Competition Squads. I'm also head gymnast on the squad and head dancer on that squad here and captain of the Girls Swim Team. Try-outs are next week the date is put up it the hall. If you are interested. Come see me and welcome to our school. She smiled and sat down.

Then, the guy that was sitting behind Chala was looking at her the whole time. He stood up. He was hot. His eyes were a golden brown color. His skin was very pale. He was built. You could see his toned abs through his shirt. He also had short black hair. He began to speak, "Hey I'm Alec Volturi also known as the President here at this wonderful school. I'm 16. My b-day is August 21 and my fav color is gold." When he said this he looked at Chala. She was blushing deeply. The color of her cheek was now a deep brown color. Hannah and the guy beside Alec laughed and she shot them a death glare. They laughed even harder. He was still speaking, "I'm captain of the Soccer Team, Boys Track and quarterback of the Football Team. Try-outs are next week we and by we I mean your beautiful VP." Chala blushed again. He still was talking," will announce the dates of all try-outs at the end out class. Also, like Ms. VP said don't hesitate to tell me, Hannah, Felix, and Chala your opinion that what we are here for. And Welcome to Leonardo da

Vinci." He sat down. The guy beside him stood up. He was cute but not as cute as Alec. He was very muscular**( better looking the Felix in movie.). **He also was very pale too. He had shaggy brown hair. His eyes were the cutest colorof bluish-purple. He started talking. Hi, I'm Felix Volturi best know as your Treasurer. I'm 17. My birthday is January 31. My favorite color is red." And the sound of this Hannah blushed a little but not nearly as deeply as Chala. He continued, "I'm captain of Boys Swimming, Boys Basketball, and Boys Baseball. Try-out are next week. And Welcome to Volterra. He sat down.

Then the teacher started again, "And there you have it the Royal 4. You have an open class period. Thirty minutes before class is over I will set a table up so you can sign up for try-outs and speak with your members of Office." She was smiling at them. Everyone started engaging in their own conversation and I didn't have any one to talk too. So I began to ease dropping on the Royal 4 conversations. The

conversation:

_Alec _**Felix**

_How can you talk about me? Just about everything Hannah ask you for you give it to her._

**Yeah, but at least I'm not whipped.**

_What? Alec Volturi is not whipped._

**Yes he is. I only give Hannah what she wants sometimes. Man you give Chala whatever she wants all the time.**

_No, I don't._

**Yes, you do. All she has to do is flashed those big brown hazel puppy dog eyes, and do a pout and half the time she don't even have to do that. And you give her what she wants. She got you wrapped around her pinky finger and she knows it, you know it, Hannah know it, I know it, everyone knows it. Dude, you whipped. Don't even try to deny it. **

_Whatever man. You give Chala what she wants just as much as I do._

**Yeah, because I'm her big brother I can do that. You're her boyfriend your suppose to have some backbone. I don't because she's my little sister you know everyone one is effected by those puppy dog eyes and that pout. Even Jane. Chala is the baby so we always give her what she wants. But you my man are to have some strength to say no. **

_That's the problem I don't. She is just so…._

**Cute**

_No she's not cute to me she just straight HOT!_

_**Ewww. Dude shut the hell up that is my little sister. **_

_You'd say the same thing about Hannah. You whipped too_

**No I am not. And I would not say Hannah is HOT.**

_Oh you wouldn't. Oh okay. But she does have you wrapped around her middle finger._

**Ok. I give you that.**

Then Hannah turned around and said, "So baby I'm not hot." Felix replied, 'Of course babe, but I would not tell your big brother that."

I switched over to the girls conversation.

_Chala _**Hannah **

_Girl, I can't wait for this years World Competition._

**I know girl me neither.**

_I'm really ready for the Spartans of Forks High School in America. _**I gasped.**

_**Yeah, every year they always the they can beat us and they always come in second. **_

_LOL. I know. But they keep trying anyways. And that Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen gets on my nerves. And that Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale really get on Felix and Alec nerves. _**I giggled they didn't like them either.**_ I really liked that Emmett Swan too. He's fine. _I laughed again. **Chala liked my brother.**

**I know.**

Chala turned her head and looks directly at me. She turns back to Hannah and say, "Hannah, creo que esa chica de ahi es escuchando nuestra conversacion. Deja de hablar."_(Hannah, I think that girl over there is listening to our conversion. Stop Talking.)_

I didn't know Spanish so I didn't understand. They stop talking so I looked away and doodled in my notebook. The teacher clapped and pulled me out of my own world. I looked up and the teacher had two tables push together and the Royal 4 was seated behind the table. All four had an folder with papers in them. Hannah stood up and said, "May I please call this meeting to order." She waited until everyone in the room was quiet. Everyone was watching them. She continued, "Roll Call. Mr. Treasurer" Felix stood up and said, "Present" Hannah continued, "Ms. Vice President. Chala stood up and said, "Present" "Mr. President." Alec stood up and said, "Present then he said officer you may be seated." They sat down. Alec continued, "We have called this meeting to order to inform the 1st period English class about the date for all try-outs. This will done by Ms. VP." He sat down. While he was talking. Hannah was writing everything

he said. Chala groaned when he said this but she didn't argue. Alec smiled when Chala groaned. Chala opened her folder took out a sheet of paper and stood up. She began to talk, " You must sign up for these try-outs you just can't show up. To sign up just so the captain or the coach of that team. Okay the try-outs are schedule around our schedule. So here it is. Ladies and Gentlemen the following Schedule for Try-outs will be followed. **Monday, September 2**:

Cheerleader: Junior Varsity Try-outs are at 3:00 p.m - 5:00 p.m and will be held in the east gym please be on time. Varsity Try-outs will held the same day in the same gym from 6:00 p.m- 8:00 p.m. Since this is a boarding school and curfew is not till midnight. Competition Squad Try-outs will be held same day same place at 9:00 p.m -11:00 p.m.

**Tuesday, September 3**:

Gymnastic Try- Outs will be held in the new Gymnastic Building at 1:00 p.m - 4:30 p.m. Both Girls and Boys Swimming will be held on this day in the indoor lap pool at 2:00 p.m - 5:00 p.m. Soccer is a co-ed sport and it will be held it the north field at 3:00 p.m - 5:00 p.m. Also, Volleyball Try-outs will be that day in the west gym at 7:00 p.m - 9:00 p.m.

**Wednesday, September 4**.

Softball and Baseball Try-outs will be in the south field at 1:00 p.m - 3:30. Girls and Boys Track will be held at the track at 5:00 p.m - 7:00 p.m. Dance Try-outs will be held in the Hall of Mirror at 6:00 p.m - 8:00 p.m.

**Thursday, September 5. **

Football Try-outs will be held on the football field at 1:00 p.m - 6:30 p.m. Boys Basketball Try-outs will be held in the gym at 2:00 p.m - 6:00 p.m. Girl Basketball Try-outs will be held in the north gym at the same time. That would conclude the try-outs.

**Friday, September 6.**

We will have an assemble program in the main auditorium at. Here we will announce this year's athletics. Because this school take pride in its sports next

week, all classes after noon will be cancelled. Thank You." The students cheered at the sound of this. Chala sat down. Alec stood up and asked, "Are there any question?" The teacher stood up. "Alec please watch the class for 30 minutes." "Okay," he replied. She left. "Okay since there is no questions. Line up in front of the officer that is the head or captain of the sport you want to participate in." A guy at the back of the

class raised his hand. Alec appointed him and told him to speak. "Why did you say sports all of them are not sports." he said. Chala tensed up. She knew what he was about to say. "What do you mean all the things Ms. VP mentioned are sports." Alec replied. "Cheerleading , Gymnastics, and Dance are not sports." he said. We heard a long bang at the front of the class. We looked toward the sound Chala was standing up very pissed. She walked around to in front of the table. Felix said, "Uh oh." He stood up and started moving tables. We didn't now what was going on. We just did what Felix said. He told us, "Everyone get up and move your table out the way and make a wide straight line down the center." We did what he said. Chala was looking up at the ceiling. Still pissed. She whispered to Alec, "Yeah, it's high enough." He nodded and smiled. After all the tables, desks, and chair were moved out the way Chala, Alec, and Felix walked the middle. Chala finally spoke, "Cheerleading is not a sport. Is that what I hear?" "Yeah," the guy who said it replied. "Yes it is," she screamed. "No it is not all yall do is wave pom-poms and yell stupid cheers." Alec laughed and said, "Your death dude." "Okay if cheerleading and gymnasts is a sport prove it." he said. Chala smiled, "That is exactly what I plan to do, Come on guy places." Alec stood behind her and put his hands on her waist. Felix stood beside Alec. She started to bounce. Then Alec lifted her and she did a flip in the air and landed on his hand the she lifted her leg and did a Heel Stretch. The whole class so in awe. Alec put her down. Then she backed away gave her self 4 yards between her and Alec. She jogged then did and round-off, back handspring, and then a cartwheel but when she when she was in a slanted handstand, with feet pointed toward Alec. He grabbed her waist and threw her it high it the air. We all gasped even the boy who said cheerleading was not a sport. She landed on his hand and then did a simple Liberty. We all clapped. To get down. Alec threw her up and once her feet left his hands she did a toe touch. She yell, "Cradle." As she came down Alec caught her in a cradle. We were awe struck. The boy who said cheerleading was not a sport was speechless. She told Felix and Alec thanks. And then the moved out the way and sat down. Chala jogged to the front of the class. She looked up at the ceiling, and looked down at the aisle. I could tell she was measuring her space. She jogged a little bit and then did a round off, back

flip twist, back flip, cartwheel, front walkover, and then a back handspring. She landed right on top of the guy desk who said it was not a sport. "Now what is that you said about Cheerleading and Gymnastic not began a sport. We can break bones just like you jocks can. Don't ever doubt CHEERLEADERS." she said as she did a back flip off his desk. Everyone was still awe struck except Alec, Felix, and Hannah. We still didn't talk

till Felix screamed, "Come On, Get a move on put the tables, desks, and chair back before the teacher comes back. We snapped out of in and started moving the tables. Then the teacher walked in while we were moving we thought Chala would get in trouble but the teacher laughed and said, "Chala you still up to your old ways." Chala smiled and sat down. Then, we could sign up. I signed up for Competition and Varsity Cheerleading Squad, and Volleyball. Then, left that class and headed to my next one. I had both Zoey and Tori in my next class. I told them about what Chala Jackson did they were shocked. They wanted to actually see this. They both decide to try out for Varsity and Competition Squads, and volleyball. But Zoey decide to go out for Girls Basketball too. I was ready for next week to start. They day went by pretty quick we all went to our dorms. Then,

after about an hour after school was over Chala and Hannah came by and gave us a paper that had the date, time, and location of all Try-outs. They also gave us a chance to sign up. They had to do this for every dorm room I knew they were tired, but they didn't show it.

**Chala's POV**

First day off this term has finally started. I was so excited. When I woke up a Hannah had already pick my outfit. I knew today would be good because Hannah and I are both part of the Royal 4. The Royal 4 consists of the President, the Vice President, the Secretary, and the Treasurer and the head or captain of all team and squads. It is only four of us and we rule this school. And we are all together like together- together. I'm Vice President and my boyfriend, Alec, is President. Hannah is Secretary and her boyfriend , Felix , is Treasurer. Hannah is my best friend and Felix and Alec are brothers so we get along great. I looked at us we looked hot even with nothing but pj's. Hannah was a super thin African American, Hispanic, White, and Native American. Her skin was light brown. He hair was wavy and long. It almost touched her butt. She had a nose piercing and the regular earring piercing. Her eyes were a grayish color but the were very cute. I on the other hand was a little thicker than Hannah. I also had more curves. But I was not heavy, not one bit. But I had to admit Hannah had the muscles. I am African American, Native American, and Hispanic. I had a russet skin color kind of reddish- brown. My eyes were hazel. My hair was a little longer than Hannah's and darker and I had sparkly gold streaks and Hannah had red streaks. Hannah picked out a killer outfit. I knew it would take us some time to get dressed and the guy always dress in the same color as us. So, I

called them and told them I is wearing yellow and Hannah is wearing turquoise. They said okay and they would be here soon. I told Hannah and we started to get really. As always Hannah and I looked HOT! **(Outfits on profile) **We were sort of dressed alike I had on yellow top, blue jean shorts, yellow converse, white shades, and yellow jewelry. My make-up was cute too. Hannah had a turquoise top, dark jean shorts, turquoise converse, black shades, and turquoise jewelry. Her make-up was even better. We were add the finishing touches as we heard a knock on the door. I yelled from the bathroom sink, "Hannah can you get that." " Yeah, I got it," Hannah yelled back. After, I few seconds later Alec walked in the bathroom. "Hey babe," he said as he kissed me on the lips. I started to fuss at him, "Stop!" "What?" he asked. "You messed up my make-up idiot," I said. He chuckled. Then Felix booming laughter came from the room and Hannah giggled. I just got threw culling my hair when Felix came in. "Why do you spend so much time on your hair and then first class you mess it up but sitting on it." "Oh, you shut up," I replied. But he was right. My hair is so long when I sit down. I sit on the ends. But I still needed it to look good. "Andiamo. Abbiamo bisogno di andare a lezione." _(Italian) Come on. We need to get to class). _I pulled Alec out the door and Hannah did the same with Felix. The boys groan because they didn't want to go to class. We had English first

period so we made out way to class. We walked in and saw there were nothing but new students. After we sat down Felix said, "Nothing but new student damn were going to have some fun." "I know," Alec replied. Hannah and I just laughed. I whispered to Hannah, "Those two are complete idiots." "We heard that," Felix called. "Damn stupid vampire hearing," Hannah said under her breath. "We heard that too,"

Alec said. Hannah and I just laughed. So Felix and Alec are vampires. They are part of the biggest vampire coven the Volturi. There are three leader, also know as the kings of the vampire world, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They all agreed they would find a human girl to make their daughter. I was walking the streets on Italy when I ran across Caius. He was very kind. I was a little suspicious because he had golden brown eyes. So I asked him about that and he said he was a vampire. I gasped and started backing up but then he told me he only drank animals. So that calmed me down a little. He asked me did I want to join his coven ,be a vampire, and be his daughter. I said no. He said that was to bad I either join or die. I said I would join when I finished school. He was happy. He took me to his castle that's when I found out he was one of the kings of the vampire race. I was shocked so that mean I would be princess. I meet Caius brothers, my uncles, they were kind to. Uncle Marcus already had a daughter . Her name was Hannah so

automatically became my sister. She was 15 at the time because I was 14. She told them the same thing I said. That they could change her went so finished school . I was not worried about my parents because my mom had put me out and Hannah's ran away. So neither one of us wanted to be with our parents. We were still excited because Uncle Aro still didn't have a daughter. So we would be getting a sister. I also met the guard that day. I immediately like Alec. He was so cute . He was looking at me, I was looking at him and the rest of the guard was looking at us. Caius was pissed. He told Alec don't come near me. Because of that I already saw Caius as the dad I never had. He was very protective but eventually he loosed up and let Alec be my boyfriend. But he still did not like

the idea of his 14 year old "baby girl" having a boyfriend. Caius also spoiled me. The Volturi had unlimited money. So I got everything I wanted. I was also the youngest it the castle so I easily got my way with everyone. Felix, Jane, Demetri, and Heidi as my sisters and brothers. Everyone was overprotective of me. That eventually played out because I was tried of being treated like a baby I could not do anything for myself and I was also a easy target. Like if somebody did something and my dad and uncles asked them about it the blamed me the got on my nerves. Felix was my partner it crime he took me to get my belly pierced. I told daddy about that one. Felix also took me to get my tongue ring . I didn't tell daddy about this one because he blew up about the belly ring. He curse Felix out an told him I was 14 how could he be so stupid to let me pierce my body. Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus had to hold him back. He was furious. Felix also took me to get my first tattoo. Daddy said I could get this one. I had _**la princesa **_meaning _**the **_

_**princess**_ in Italian across the outside on my left calf muscle. I also got another tattoo that daddy knew nothing about. I had my name and a tiara on top on it and music symbols around it on my right shoulder. The music symbols stood for my love on music. I love singing, dance writing songs, playing music. I could play drums, all types of guitar, and piano. Everyone knew about my tongue button piercing and my other tattoo except my uncles, daddy, and my adopted big bro Demetri. He was never going to find out. But I have to admit I got in trouble a lot. I have wrecked a few cars and pulled I few pranks . Uncle Marcus wasn't to pleased either when Demetri took Hannah to get her nose pierced. Uncle Marcus was worst then my daddy. He almost ripped Demetri arm off **(LOL) **but let stop day dreaming and focus. I was sitting in sitting it English we had tables like Biology, two to a table. I was sitting with Hannah and Felix and Alec were sitting together. The boys were ogling us and the girls were looking at us with envy. There was one girl who didn't have that envy look. I thought so might have been gay but I didn't see lust. So I knew we would be easy friends. Hannah and I just talked till the teacher's bell rung and the teacher smiled at us 4 and we smiled back. She was going to have us introduce ourselves. Felix, Hannah, Alec, and I all grinned widely. Everyone went and I found that girl name was Bella and she lives in the U.S. The teacher saved us for last. Then before Hannah stood of the teacher spoke, "The four student that are about to stand up are the Royal 4 of this school. See them about any social activities, sports, or anything

else because they are in office. Get to know them." We all smiled. Then Hannah stood and began, "Cias _(hello). _Most of you already know me, but for those who don't know me. I'm Hannah Elena Crenshaw. I'm 15. My birthday is May 8. And my favorite color is red. I'm Secretary here at this school. I'm also the captain of the Volleyball Team, Girls Softball Team, and Girls Track Team, Girls Basketball and Girls Soccer Team here at Leonardo da Vinci. Try-outs are next week if you are interested come see me after class. If this is you first year, Welcome the Leonardo da Vinci Academy. She smiled and then sat down. I took a deep breath and stood up Alec let out a low wolf whistle at me I blushed a little. I could feel their eyes analyzing me like they did Hannah I smiled at them and began speaking, "Cias _(hello) _You should know me but if you don't. I'm Chala

Knechele Jackson. I'm 14. My birthday is March 4. My favorite colors gold. I'm Vice President of the school. So if you have any idea to better the school, please don't hesitate to speak to me or any other member in office. I'm also head cheerleader of all three of our squad that includes; JV, Varsity, and Competition Squads. I'm also head gymnast on the squad and head dancer on that squad here and captain of the Girls Swim Team. Try-outs are next week the date is put up it the hall. If you are interested. I smiled and sat down. Then Alec stood up, I could feel his eyes on me while I was up but, now he was up I didn't dare look back at him cause I knew he would make me blush. He started talking ,"Hey I'm Alec Volturi also known as the President here at this wonderful school. I'm 16. My b-day is August 21 and my favorite color is gold." When he said this he looked at me. I was blushing deeply. The color of my cheeks was now a deep brown color. Hannah and the Felix laughed and I shot them a death glare. They laughed even harder. He was

still speaking, "I'm captain of the Soccer Team, Boys Track and quarterback of the Football Team. Try-outs are next week. We not be putting dates up in the hall, we will anounnce them at the end of class. And by we I mean your beautiful VP." I blushed again. He still was talking, " Also, like Ms. VP said don't hesitate to tell me, Hannah, Felix, and Chala your opinion that what we are here for. And Welcome to Leonardo da Vinci." He sat down. Then Felix stood up smiled and her started talking, "Hi, I'm Felix Volturi best know as your Treasurer. I'm 17. My birthday is January 31. My favorite color is red." And the sound of this Hannah blushed a little but not nearly as deeply as Chala. He continued, "I'm captain of Boys Swimming, Boys Basketball, and Boys Baseball. Try-out are next week. And Welcome to Volterra." He sat down. Then the teacher started again, "And there you have it the Royal 4. You have an open class period. Thirty minutes before class is over I will set a table up so you can sign up for try-outs and speak with your members of Office." She was smiling at us. Alec and Felix were talking about if Alec is whipped. I don't think he whipped. I don't think he's whipped, but maybe that's because he was my boyfriend. Then, he called me hot. I blushed. Felix cussed Alec out when he said this talking about I'm his little sister and he don't want to hear that. Alec told him he would say Hannah is hot. Felix said he wouldn't. Hannah got mad and turned around and said,

"So baby I'm not hot?" "Of course babe but I wouldn't said that in front of your brother," Felix replied. Felix told Alec I had him wrapped around my pinky finger. I smiled at the sound of this but it was true I could get him to do anything I wanted. Same with Hannah she had Felix totally wrapped. I don't know why he was denying it. Hannah and I started talking about World Competitions. World Competitions is where different school from all over the world in all sports. Our rivals were the Spartans of Forks High in Washington, USA. Hannah, Felix, Alec, and I hate them, especially the Hale's and the Cullen's they always think their all that and the lose to us. I hate to brag but our teams are good. And there and their quarterback, Emmett Swan, is hot. Alec would be mad at me if he knew I thought he arch enemy was hot. We were just talking when I turned to Felix and asked, "Felix will you take me and Hannah shopping tomorrow?" "What I cant understand you with that heavy Spanish accent," Felix teased. "Stop Felix you know damn well you

can understand me," I replied with a heavy Italian accent just to push his buttons. "What repeat that without the accent," Felix continued to tease. "Which one," I asked given up. "Your original one," he replied. "Fine. Will you take Hannah and It shopping tomorrow," I asked in my original accent, heavy southern. I'm from Mississippi in the USA. Then he replied and asked, "Better and what's in it for me?" "A happy lil sister and girlfriend," I answered smiling. "Really, I could care lest about going shopping," Hannah said cutting in. I groaned. "Thanks sis now he'll never take me,' I told her angrily. "Nope not taking you," Felix said. All of us looked at him shocked he never said no to ME, his baby sister. "Why not," I asked pouting. "Because you are too spoiled and you think everyone has to give you what you want because you're the baby, Caius's daughter, and have a cute puppy dog face. That is one thing I am never falling for again," he said. "Oh really," Alec asked. Felix replied," Yeah she can do it right now and I won't be moved nor touched and I won't fall for it. I did my puppy dog face. We waited. "Damn, why did you have to be so cute. Fine. I'll take you shopping." Felix said giving in. We laughed. I turned around took my book out and started reading. Ten minutes later the teacher called us and told us to get ready. We grabbed our folders. I once again asked Alec if he could do the announcement. But he said no. "You know he is just trying to prove he's not whipped," Hannah said. "Yeah.. I know and it is so pissing me off," I replied and sat down it my seat. The teacher clapped and got everyone's attention. Alec smiled when I groaned cause I had to go up. I began to talk, " You must sign up for these try-outs you just can't show up. To sign up just so the captain or the coach of that team. Okay the try-outs are schedule around our schedule. So here it is. Ladies and Gentlemen the following Schedule for Try-outs will be

followed. I told of all try-outs, dates, and locations. The teacher stood up. "Alec please watch the class for 30 minutes." "Okay," he replied. She left. "Okay since there is no questions. Line up in front of the officer that is the head or captain of the sport you want to participate in." A guy at the back of the class raised his hand. Alec appointed him and told him to speak. "Why did you say sports all of them are not sports." he said. I tensed up. I knew what he was about to say. "What do you mean all the things Ms. VP mentioned are sports." Alec replied. "Cheerleading , Gymnastics, and Dance are not sports." he said. I stood up and banged my hands loudly on the table. I stood up very pissed. I walked around to in front of the table. Felix said, "Uh oh." He stood up and started moving tables. I was looking up at the ceiling. Still pissed. I whispered to Alec, "Yeah, it's high enough." He nodded and smiled. After all the tables, desks, and chair were moved out the way Alec, Felix, and I walked the middle. I finally spoke, "Cheerleading is not a sport. Is that what I hear?" "Yeah," the guy who said it replied. "Yes it is," I screamed. "No it is not all yall do is wave pom-poms and yell stupid cheers." Alec laughed and said, "Your death dude." "Okay if cheerleading and gymnasts is a sport prove it." he said. I smiled, "That is exactly what I plan to do, Come on guy places." Alec

stood behind me and put his hands on my waist. Felix stood beside Alec. I started to bounce. Then Alec lifted me and I did a flip in the air and landed on his hand the I lifted her leg and did a Heel Stretch. The whole class so in awe. Alec put me down. Then I backed away gave me 4 yards between me and Alec. I jogged then did and round-off, back handspring, and then a cartwheel but when I was in a slanted

handstand, with feet pointed toward Alec. He grabbed my waist and threw me in high the air. They all gasped even the boy who said cheerleading was not a sport. I landed on his hand and then did a simple Liberty. They all clapped. To get down. Alec threw me up and once my feet left his hands she did a toe touch. I yelled, "Cradle." As I came down Alec caught me in a cradle. They were awe struck. The boy who said cheerleading was not a sport was speechless. I told Felix and Alec thanks. And then the moved out the way and sat down. I jogged to the front of the class I looked up at the ceiling, and looked down at the aisle. I was measuring my space. I jogged a little bit and then did a round off, back flip twist, back flip, cartwheel, front walkover, and then a back handspring. She landed right on top of the guy who said it was not a sport. "Now what is that you said about Cheerleading and Gymnastic not began a sport. We can break bones just like you jocks can. Don't ever doubt CHEERLEADERS." I said as I did a back flip off his desk.

Everyone was still awe struck except Alec, Felix, and Hannah. They still didn't talk till Felix screamed, "Come On, Get a move on put the tables, desks, and chair back before the teacher comes back. We snapped out of in and started moving the tables. Then the teacher walked in she laughed and said, "Chala you still up to your old ways." I smiled and sat down. After that, we walked to our next class dragging Alec and

Felix along with us. Then, after about an hour after school was over me and Hannah came by and gave papers that had the date, time, and location of all Try-outs. We also gave us a chance to sign up. We had to do this for every dorm room. We were tired, but we didn't show it.

**Hannah's POV**

Today was the first day of school. I woke up early in my dorm. My roommate, Chala, was knocked out. You would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for her light soundless snore. I laughed at the sight of the covers tossed and intertwined with her body. She slept like a bull. I quickly picked out mine and Chala's outfits. I heard Chala groan as she began to toss and turn. I continued picking out outfits. Then I heard Chala heavy sleepy footsteps heading for the bathroom. Then after that she started walking toward here. "Buenos Diaz"(Good morning: Spanish), Chala said. "Buenos Diaz," I replied. Chala looked down at the outfits I picked out she picked up the phone and called Felix and Alec, our boyfriends, and told them what color we were wearing. Because they always the same color as us. We started to get ready. I was ready before Chala because she drags her feet around and moves so slowly. I was sitting on the bed and Chala was in the bathroom when there knock on door. "Hannah can you got that," Chala shouted from the

bathroom. "Sure" I screamed back. I opened the door and there stood Alec and Felix looking very handsome in their outfits. They both said good morning. Alec left to find Chala. All of and sudden Felix's lips were on mine. I soon turned into a heated make-out session. Then we heard a scream coming from the bathroom. "What," Alec voiced asked. 'You messed up my lip gloss with you lips idiot," Chala voice replied. Felix and I broke apart gasping for breath and laughing. He had laid me on the bed and laid on top of me while we were kissing. So after we stop kissing he got up off me and walked into the bathroom where Chala and Alec were. Felix asked Chala, "Why do you spend so much time on your hair and in the first class your sit on it and mess it up." "Felix it is important for girls to look good at all times. Damn what do boys learn in school," Chala said. Soon, as she got finished with her hair the breakfast bell rung. The boys groaned. They are vampires and they don't eat human food. We laughed and dragged them from our room. Chala and I ate breakfast and then pulled them to first period, English. We saw all the kids were new and once we sat down Felix said, "Damn we're gonna have some fu." We all nodded our heads in agreement. The teacher made us introduced ourselves. She saved us, The Royal 4, for last. Before I stood up. The teacher said, "The four student that are about to stand up are the Royal 4 of this school. See them about any social

activities, sports, or anything else because they are in office. Get to know them." We all smiled and introduced our selves. After we had all stood up and did that

the teacher started again, "And there you have it the Royal 4. You have an open class period. 45 minutes before class is over I will set a table up so you can sign up for try-outs and speak with your members of Office." She was smiling at us. After we introduce ourselves. Everyone started engaging in their own conversation. Alec and Felix were discussing if Alec was whipped. If you ask me they are both whipped . Chala could get her way with anybody because, she's the baby, and she so cute and when she does that puppy dog look it makes her more cute. It is hard to say no to her. Vampires even fall for it. And I can get my way with Felix by being super sexy. It makes him weak to his knees. Yeah Felix and Alec are vampires. Chala and I will become vampires after we graduate. That's what we promised our vampire parents. Marcus Volturi found me wondering the street of Volterra. He told me him and his brothers had agreed to each find a human girl to make their daughters. He told me he was king ofthe vampire world and I would me princess. He asked me if I wanted to join. I told him I would join. But he has to wait till I finished high school. he also told me I would have to leave my family behind. That was ok because I was a runaway from South Carolina and I had some cash so I ended up here. He took me to the castle. It was huge. I met my uncles ,Aro and Caius, neither of them had a daughter yet. I was 14 but he found me in April and my bday is in May. So I turned 15 soon but I was still the youngest in the castle. I immediately took a liking to Felix. Him and I suddenly became an "item." I like him but he wasn't the best looking

one there. Demetri was hot but I was with Felix. I saw Marcus like a father and his wife as a mother. Everything was so peaceful until Uncle Caius found a daughter and boy was she trouble. But I love her to death. Her name was Chala Knechele Jackson she was 14 like she is now. Uncle Caius found her June. She already popular here at Leonardo like I was. She has tattoos and piercing that Uncle Caius don't know about. She pulls a lot of prank and wreaks automobiles. She even has a criminal record. She has underage drinking, underage driving, physical and verbal assault. Let me stop daydreaming. Chala was announcing the dates, time, and location of all try-outs. Then some dumb dude told her cheerleading and gymnastics was not a stunt and she pulled some good moves to prove him differ. Today was a long day.


	11. Pep Rally

**Hey, it's me again(: Here's the next chapter of this amazing story, hope you like it! Please read and review & don't forget that I'm open to suggestions!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Myer's characters, plots, etc.**

Bella's POV

The week flew by quickly. Zoey, Tori and I were so ready for try-out week. We were all trying out for the same things: competition and varsity cheer squad and volleyball. It was the weekend and everyone was getting ready. There were many people on the fields, courts, in the gymnastic building, and the gym.

The Royal Four were watching. They were somewhat intimidating. They all have killer looks, great bodies, and were excellent at numerous sports. They were also the planners of all school functions and activities. There was a pep rally to be held in the gym today at two p.m.

We got ready and walked to the gym. The gym is huge because it has to accommodate a minimum of one thousand students. We walked and found a seat. I found out this school was very punctual. At exactly two p.m. sharp, the pep rally started. The lights went off, and everything was dark. Murmurs spread throughout the gym. "What's going on?" and "I'm so excited!" Then, to my silent relief, the lights came back on. Everyone started cheering, and first I didn't understand why. Then I saw the Royal Four standing in the middle of the gym in their team uniforms.

The school mascot is the jaguar and the colors are blue and gold. **(outfits on profile) **Alec had on his football uniform, pads and everything. Chala looked cute. She had blue and gold ribbons in her hair pulling it into a high ponytail. She had on body glitter and lip gloss. Her uniform was cute too. Hannah looked a little boyish, but sexy. She had on her basketball uniform. Tight blue top, looser shorts, and clean red and blue shoes. She had a basketball in her hands, and she was smiling from ear to ear. Basketball was her favorite sport, and like oxygen to her.

Felix also looked good in his basketball uniform. His was like Hannah's, but more loosely fitted. He was cradling a basketball too. Alec, Chala, and Felix and Hannah looked like the perfect couples. Quarterback and cheerleader. Captain of boy's basketball and captain of girl's basketball. Alec stepped to the microphone after all the cheering had died down and began to speak. "Hello my fellow students. I'm Alec Volturi and it is an honor to once again serve as your president." The cheering began again and he smiled. He turned around and walked back to where he was standing.

Chala walked forward and a lot of guys cheered, not that many girls. At the sound of all the male whooping and whistling Felix and Alec got gruesome looks on their faces. I laughed. After the cheering stopped she stated, "Hello student body of Leonardo da Vinci Academy. I would like to welcome you to another wonderful year here. I'm Chala K. Jackson and I'm proud to serve as your vice-president for this school year. Welcome to LDV." she turned around and walked back to her place. Alec kissed her on the cheek. She stood in front of him but you could see him because he was so tall. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

Then Hannah stepped forward. Guys and girls erupted in cheers. She waited. Then she screamed, "Are you ready for another awesome year?" Everyone cheered louder in response. She continued, "I'm Hannah E. Crenshaw-Volturi. It is a pleasure to be this year's elected secretary. Thank you all for your votes." She turned around and returned. Felix stepped forward, raised his basketball and shouted in his deep, smooth voice, "Jaguars!" The crowd repeated, "Jaguars!" Felix smiled, his dimples popping out.

"Welcome to another year at LDV. I'm Felix Volturi and it is an honor to serve as this year's treasurer. Go Jaguars!" He returned beside Hannah as the crowd erupted in cheers. The Royal Four waved to the student body, Chala with her pompoms.

After everyone was quiet, Alec stepped forward once more. "Today you will get a taste of all sports. So who do you want to go first?" he asked mischievously. The guys were either cheering for either Hannah or Chala. The girls chanting, "Alec! Felix!" The Royal Four were all smiling. "Okay, I see most of you want the girls to go first. Since Hannah is the oldest we will let her go first. Then Chala will go." Alec explained. Hannah smiled as Chala, Alec, and Felix cleared the court. Hannah walked out onto the court. She stood at the half-court line. She took five steps forward and stopped. She shot the ball…nothing but net. We all cheered.

She went diagonal to the right, nothing but net. Then she went diagonal to the left, once again…nothing but net. We cheered every time. She was amazing. After she finished she turned around, she smiled and waved. We continued to clap. She was good. Then she left, almost like she had disappeared. I didn't see her. Then the lights went out again. They stayed out for about one minute. The crowd buzzed with anticipation. Then they came on again and there was this huge banner being held up in the center of the gym. A head popped up and then the rest of the body. The girl did a liberty. I knew that body anywhere. That was Chala.

We cheered, then she seemed to disappear again. The next time we saw her she was bursting through the banner with the rest of the Junior Varsity cheer squad. We cheered. Chala screamed, "Jaguars, are you ready?" We all cheered our response. Music was playing during the intro, now it had stopped. Chala called, "One, two, three." They started cheering:

"LDV's the best in the nation! Stand up and cheer for that Jaguar sensation! Watch out for us Jaguar's, you're in our habitat. You better step back, we're here to attack. Attack! Attack! Jaguar's attack!" With that, the cheer ended. Chala was up in cupie, being held up by some dude. The male cheerleaders were _hot_. Then Chala disappeared.

The football dressed in there cleats, pads, and uniforms, came running onto the floor. Alec was at the head. They did some kind of skit. "What team?" Alec screamed. "Jaguars!" They repeated this a few times even though most of the crown had joined in. Then Hannah and Chala reappeared in different clothes. Hannah didn't have a basketball this time. She had some white ball, I couldn't really see it though. Chala was in a completely different cheer uniform. It was still blue and gold but made different. It also showed a little more skin. Then Felix stood on the half court line. He shot the ball and _swish_. It went into the net with ease. We all erupted in cheers.

Then I recognized Hannah's ball as a volleyball. The volleyball came out and did some plays. Then Chala went ahead with this cheer squad and did some cheers. All the sports were eventually represented, except swimming. The teams did some pretty amazing things. It lasted about two hours. Then we all retired to our rooms.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!=) I apologize for not updating sooner. Please review! THANKS AGAIN!

-Chala AKA Chala Black


	12. Final Results

**Hey Guys. Updating now, Again. Tell me what you think. Read, Enjoy, then Review **

**I don't own anything of Stephanie Myers. No character, no plot, no anything.**

**Bella's POV**

Tryout week flew by. It was a fun week. I think I did pretty good in cheerleading and volleyball. The assembly program is today. I couldn't wait to find out if Zoey, Tori, and I made the teams. I was very excited. The intercom rang through our dorm room, and Hannah's voice said, "Hello Jaguars. Please make your way to the auditorium. Zoey, Tori, and I jumped up and ran out the door to join the stampede headed for the auditorium.

Chala's voice rang throughout campus. "We will start when everyone is seated and quiet." Everyone sped up their pace. We made it to the auditorium and found a seat. The Royal Four were standing on the stage. We all quieted down. Then Alec came forward to the podium and spoke. "Welcome. Today you will find out who this year's school athletes are. Names will be called in ABC order. If your name is called please come stand on the stage. We will start with the youngest of the Royal Four. Please give us your undivided attention. Thank you."

Alec returned to stand beside Chala. He leaned down and whispered something to her. She shook her head with a frown. Alec smiled slightly and pushed her forward. She stumbled forward to the podium. Chala took a deep breath and began. "Hello student body of LDV. I am here to give you this year's cheerleaders, dancers, gymnasts and girl swimmers." she said with a lot of enthusiasm. We cheered. She continued. "Okay starting with JV squad. We need thirteen girls." Chala called out thirteen names and we clapped. We didn't care much because we didn't try out for this. " Each girl who makes team gets a pin that says, 'LDV JV cheerleader'." Chala informed us. Zoey, Tori, and I looped arms and crossed out fingers in anticipation. We listened for our names.

Zoey Field, Isabella Swan, and Tori Vago. _Please say our names._ I thought. Chala called out a few names and then announced, "Zoey Field." Tori and I jumped up and cheered as Zoey made her way to the stage. Chala called out a lot more names, and then there were only two spots left. Tori and I began to sulk. The Chala called out the final two girls, "Isabella Swan and Tori Vago." We started squealing as we made our way excitedly to the stage. We received our pins and boy, were we excited. We returned to our seats. "Okay we need ten girls for the competition squad." Chala said. We looped arms and crossed fingers again. "These are not in ABC order. The first names out of her mouth were Tori Vago, Zoey Field, and Isabella Swan. We jumped with joy and ran to the stage for a second time. We received our second pin. We were so happy. Then we once returned to our seats. Chala called out the girl swimmers. Then Hannah stepped up to the mic.

"Hello everyone. Time for volleyball. The order is by age." We smiled at each other because we're both fifteen. "Here are the twenty girls we need." she called. She announced the thirteen year olds first, then fourteen, then fifteen. We held our breath. "There are only three fifteen year olds, and they are Isabella Swan, Tori Vago, and Zoey Field. We once again jumped up and hurried to the stage. We received yet another pin, and then returned to our seats. I didn't really care who made the other sports.

Hannah finished her stuff, then Alec Volturi went. Hew finished announcing names and Felix came up. "Ladies and gentlemen, Alec and I have a surprise for you." he sighed. "Our brother Demetri Volturi is going to be the captain of some of the boy's sports teams this year." "Settle down, please. Demetri, will you please come join us." Murmurs flew throughout the room and echoed off the high ceiling and walls.

**Thanks again for reading! Please review, add my story to your favorites list, and subscribe. Ya'll are awesome, thanks again! =)**

**-Chala Jackson AKA Chala Black**


	13. Demetri

Things I Own: A Alarm Clock

Things I Don't Own: Twilight

A/N Sorry about that earlier authors' note. But I really wanted some reviews. Keep reviewing.

A boy walked out onto the stage . My heart stopped. He was gorgeous. Pale skin, spiked brown hair, and golden honey brown eyes. He did look a lot like Alec and Felix. He was muscular, too. But not as Muscular as Felix. You could see his toned body through his clothes. He was perfect. I wanted him. I was watching him closely. The whole room was quiet you could hear everything they were saying. "Dem?" Chala questioned. Once she realized who it was she squealed, ran and launched herself into his awaiting arms and locked her hands around his neck. Demetri chuckled and continued to hug her. "I missed so much big bro," Chala said. "I missed you too baby sis," Demetri said while placing Chala on her feet. Felix laughed and said, "I knew we should have not keep those too apart." Alec stated, " Hannah did you miss Dem?" "Of course," Hannah said walking up and kissing Dem on the cheek and hugging him. "Babe It feels like I'm losing you to my brother," Felix joked. Hannah walked over to Felix and said, "Awww Baby you know I love you," "I love you too," Felix said. Felix then kissed her. A lot of people groaned cause they were kissing. . They kissed long and hard. They would have still been kissing if the principal, had not cleared her throat, pulling them out of their world. Hannah looked up and saw us watching them and she blushed deeply Felix just laughed. Chala was all smiles and happy. Demetri walked and joined his brothers. They did some handshake and laughed. We sat quietly and watched this family reunion. Demetri stood in front of the podium his brother a either side. He announce the new athletes for his sport then began to speak, " Hello to the student body, faculty and staff of LDV. It is an honor to stand before you ad a new addition to the Royal 4. Well I guess that Royal 5 now. Some of you may have seen me because I have been hanging around the school for 2 week. All your administers, Felix, and Alec knew. I enjoyed myself but, I also saw some things happen while Felix and Alec were not around that I was not happy with. For all you fellas I care about these two ladies up here . If anyone hurts them physical, mentally, or emotionally. Touch them, harass them, or anything. You have to answer directly to me. That is if Felix and Alec don't get to you first." Demetri smiled. Most of the male population tensed up at his words including teacher. Demetri started again after letting his word sink in, "It really is a pleasure to be here and I plan on doing my best to make the sports teams awesome. Thank you." Demetri walked over to Chala's chair. Chala looked up at him and said, "No No No, Find you another seat this is my seat. I'm not sharing, I'm puutting my foot down." Demetri chuckled and we laughed too. " Sis if I want you seat I can get it. " Demetri said. "No you couldn't," Chala replied. "Sis do you know how light you are," Demetri said. Chala shot her hands up in a defensive position and spoke, "No, Dem. Stop, being so childish and lazy and go find another chair." "But you can sit in someone's lap," Demetri whined. Chala was laughing so hard when she told Demetri, "Why don't you sit in someone's lap. "Cuz 1) I'm a dude, dudes don't do that and 2) Your smaller than me. Now come on,: Demetri said as he picked up Chala caveman style spun around sat in her chair. Then placed her back on her feet. We were all laughing at the sibling rivalry. Demetri was laughing at Chala's mad form. She had her arms folded, her lips stuck up, and was vigorously tapping her foot. " GET UP NOW, DEM," Chala screamed. "No, sit in someone's lap," Demetri replied with a smirk. "No, whose lap am I going to sit in, I want MY seat." Chala said. " Shut up, Shorty." Demetri said. "I'm not short I'm just fun-sized. " Chala countered. We all laughed even administers. "You have Felix and Alec find a lap," Demetri said. "Ok," Chala said as she popped down into Demetri's lap. "Found1," Chala said while laughing when Demetri faked grunted when she landed on him. "No that lap is too soft, " Chala joked. She jump and sat in Felix's lap and spoke, " Too Hard." she bounced again into Alec's lap and snuggle into him, "Just Right," She declared. We laughed and applauded her Goldilocks performance. Throughout the whole program there was this loud talking outside. After they finished we found out it was the press . They all burst threw the door trying to get to the Royal 5. They all hit a U turn and started running. The principal blocked their exit and told them something. They turned around They all looked pissed. They came back on stage sat in their previously arrangement. Then the principal came forward and spoke, "The Royal 5 will hold a press conference now. "

_Please review I might get the chapter on quickly._


	14. Press Conference

**Alec's POV**

The principal aggravates me. She just want her damn name in the papers and magazines. I am not in the mood for a press conference. The press wanted start with the oldest. Actually, I'm the oldest I was born in the 1600's Dem and Felix were born in the 1700's. But for appearances, Felix went first we don't want people specious. A lot of newspapers and magazines were here. Even some American. Plus the whole study body watching. We weren't nervous. Just not in the mood. Felix stepped up to the podium and the question began,

**Reporters **_Felix_

**Are you and Hannah still together?**

_Yes_

**How do you feel about your brother taking over some of you sports?**

_It is actually a big help. I had too much on my plate. I know he'll do a wonderful job._

**Are you saying he's better than you?**

_No not at all. My brother is equal._

**Are you and Hannah still together?**

This question was going to piss Felix off. Hannah got up and kissed Felix. Long and hard. I know she is adopted, but her dad changed me so he's like my dad, and this is annoying me. I didn't say anything, though. They pulled apart and Felix said into the mic, "Yes, no more question and he turned around. ""Next we will have the youngest of this Royal Family, Chala," the principal said into the mic. Chala folded her arm and didn't move. "Go bay,' I encouraged. She shook her head no. I started tickling her. She eventually gave up. "But if they ask something I don't like. I will cuss them out," Chala assured me. I smile as she got up off my lap. I very lightly smacked her on her butt. She turned around and shot me a death glare. If looks come kill, I'd be dead. I smiled my innocent smile. She turned around and continued to the mic.

**Reporters **_Chala_

**How do you feel about Demetri? **

_I love him to death. That's my nigga. _We laughed and her slang.

**Do you and your squad plan on beating the Forks High Spartans and their captain, Rosalie Hale?**

_Hale Yea. _We laughed again.

**Do you want Demetri to find a girlfriend? **

_Yes very much._

**Would you be jealous if he got a girlfriend? Because the way you acted when you saw him is not a brother-sister relationship. It looked like more. Are you with Alec or Demetri? Better yet. Do you even love Alec?**

Chala's caramel, russet skin slowly turned and pissed-angry color of red. She was breathing hard and her fist were balled up. I jumped up to prevent her from doing something she regretted. "Babe, calm down," I said. "Deep Breaths," I continued. I grabbed her fists and slowly smooth them out. Everyone we watching us. I hugged her tightly. She whispered in my ear, "Let show them who I love." Felix and Demetri started laughing, because their vampires and heard what she said. I smiled and agreed. I quickly and with passion placed my lips on hers. He lips started responding. We could hear cameras going off but we didn't care. She was shorter so she hitched her legs up on me and my hands became glued to her butt. She was now face level with me. Our tongues fought for dominance. I gave up and let her tongue roam my mouth. Then Demetri cleared his throat and we pulled apart. I knew how he felt about her and I didn't want to press his buttons. "Do that answer your question?" Chala asked as we turned around and went back to our seat. Then Demetri went.

**Reporters **_Demetri_

**How do you feel about Chala and Alec's relationship?**

_Well, I guess I'm okay with it. I say no one is good enough for my baby sis that includes my cousin who is like a brother. If I had to pick a guy Alec would be the one._

**What are you plans for the team?**

_Practice, practice and more practice. We have to beat Jasper Hale in baseball and soccer at World Competitions. _

**What kind of girl are you interested in?**

_Sweet, kind, funny, caring, honest, elegant, and intelligent._

"Now we will have Hannah," the principal said.

**Reporters **_Hannah_

**What is Demetri to you?**

_He's like an older, protective, and annoying brother. The brother I never had. _We laughed.

**What are you plans for World Competitions.**

_Win At All Cost, Is our schools motto and that's what I plan to do._

_**Is Chala a shopacholic?**_

_Yes. And her dad spoiled her rotten. Spoiled Brat. _We all laughed.

**Are you a shopacholic?**

_Only when it comes to special occasions._

**What is your signature article of clothing?**

_Skinny Jeans_

"Last be not least Alec," the principal said. I heard me name and got up leaving Chala in my chair.

**Reporters **_Alec _

_Don't ask any question about my relationship._

**Are you going to win World Competitions.**

_Heck Yeah. _

**What in your eyes is Hannah's best feature?**

_Her eyes. In the spring and summer they're gray. In the fall and winter they're like and icy bluish color. And her muscles._

**What in your eyes is Chala's best feature?**

_Her legs. So shiny, smooth and silky. Her eyes. They're this warm hazel color. Very easy to get lost in._

_**What is Chala signature article of clothing?**_

_Mini Skirts and Jean shorts_

**What are the guys signature article of clothing?**

_Chuck Taylor Converse_

"Well that all," the principal said. We have a photo shoot. Now we could do those any day, everyday. We all looked great. The girls were so tried so we walked them to their rooms. We stayed with them until they went to sleep. After that, we went hunting Vampires got to eat. But we only eat animals.

Review please. Click on that blue link and tell me how you feel.


	15. Bella and Demetri

**2 wks later/ Bella POV**

**For the past 2 weeks Demetri is I all think about. And I see him everyday. At the program when he said what type of girl he was interested in. I'm prefect. I looked at the time oh out first cheer practice is in 5 minutes. **_**Chala is so going to kill me. **_**I quickly gathered my things. Zoey and Tori had already left. I ran out the room and smacked into someone or something. My stuff scattered. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact of the floor but it never came. I opened my eyes to find beautiful golden orbs staring at me and his arms around my waist. It was Demetri Volturi. I was staring into his eyes and almost got lost in them . After I realized what just happened and whose arms were around my waist a deep red color started from my collarbone to my cheeks. Demetri chuckled and said, "Hey." "H-Hey," I stuttered. I saw my watch I was 2 minutes late for practice. I started to try and move out his grip but I couldn't. "Where do you think your going, miss," Demetri asked with a smirk. "It's Isabella but I go by Bella and I'm late for my first cheer practice." I replied. "Oh you're a cheerleader." he asked raising one eyebrow. I laughed. "What I'm just trying to find out about you. What if I want to keep you hear with me," Dmetri said eyeing me. Cue Blush. "I can't cause I'm late and It's all your fault," I said with a giggle. "Ok if I let you go at least let me walk you to practice," He asked as he flashed me a breathtaking smile. I sighed and said, "Sure." He let me go . He beat me to my scattered things. I was now 10 minutes late. I started running. He caught up with me and asked, "What's wrong?" "I'm late," I simply stated. "Oh I can help," He said. "How?" I asked. " Your captain is my baby sister," he said with a smirk. 'Oh yea," I said as I halted to a stop and started walking. **

**Demetri **_Bella_

**Where are you from? **

_Forks, Washington. _He looked surprised.

**That's where our rivals care from. Do you know an Emmett Swan, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, or Edward and Alice Cullen? **I tensed up.

_Yea. Well I'm Bella Swan do Emmett is my big brother. I know the others to but they are Emmett's friends._

**What's your full name?**

_Isabella Marie Swan. You?_

**Demetri Caius Volturi. When is your birthday?**

_April 30th_(Sorry I know this is not her birthday.) _You?_

**June 21****st****. How old are you?**

_15. You?_

**17. How many siblings do you have?**

_1. You?_

**1. Just Chala. Felix, Alec, Hannah are cousins because we were all adopted but by different Volturi Brothers.**

_Oh ok._

We made it to the gym. I was 20 minutes late. I was a little nervous, but Demetri told me to chill. When we walked in they practicing liberty stunt. Soon as Chala saw me she came down. She got down with a simple pop off. She came running over looking mad and growled, "Hey, where were you. You're 20 minutes late." I-I -w-wa-" I stuttered started. "She was with me," Demetri cut in. "But she's still late," Chala argued. " Let it go or I'll tell dad bout that tattoo on your thigh," Demetri said. "Oh Blackmail. Tell I could care less," Chala said plainly. "Ok fine shopping spree," Demetri said. " How much?" Chala asked. "You could buy the Mall of America," Demetri replied. I was shocked. I didn't know they had that much money. "Fine," Chala said. "Bye Dem," Chala called. Demetri smiled, "Bye Bella, bye sis." "See you later," I said. "Yes… you will," Demetri replied with a smirk. I could feel the blush raising. Chala laughed and said, "Yes Dem has that affect on girls." "I-" I started. " No need to explain. He likes you, do you like him?" Chala questioned. "Yes. It's just he's so cute, caring, kind, and intelligent," I babbled out. Cue blush. Chala laughed. "It's ok I understand. Oh by the way you, Zoey, and Tori are co-captains. You all rocked it at try-outs," Chala complemented. I blushed again and said, "Thanks." "No problem you deserved it. Now les get to work," Chala said. She continued ," Zoey, Tori, front and center." They raced forward. I was standing beside them. "ladies and gentlemen meet this year's co-captains.," Chala announced. Zoey and Tori were surprised, I wasn't but I still acted like it. We were squealing, jumping, and hugging each other. Chala clapped her hands and said "Congratulations, ladies. Now, your first task is to everyone sizes for the uniforms and spanks for the girls. Okay?" Chala said. "Yes," we replied in harmony. "Okay get to it. I have a few errands to run. I'll be back later," Chala said while walking off. We got each got a sheet of paper and got to work

….

I am so tired. After we got all the sizes which took forever, Chala came back and we got started. I have danced, jumped, and been thrower in the air so many times, my leg feel like jelly. I'm a flyer and it's scaring as hell to be throw high in the air or holding you balance on some dude's hands. It's difficult. I walked in my room by myself. Zoey and Tori went off campus with the rest off the cheerleaders to a teen club. I was to tried to go. I plopped down on the bed and dozed off. I woke up a couple hours later to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered with a sleepy, groggy voice, "Hello." "Hey Bella," came to cheerful, energetic voice of Demetri. I looked at my clocked it was 8:00 p.m. I wondered why he was calling me and how did he get my number. 

**Demetri **_Bella_

_Hey. How did you get my number and why are you calling me. Me of all people. _

**I got your number out of Chala's files. And I'm calling you because I want to.**

_Fair enough, I guess._

**What are you doing?**

_Nothing. I just woke up._

**How are you doing?**

_Tired._

**Let me guess, Chala**

_Yes. She worked us to death. _

**Get used to it. She is a perfectionist. **

_*Groan*_

**Do you want to hang out?**

_You want to hang out with me?_

**Yeah. Why not. I can't think of a better person to spend my Saturday night with. **

_Oh sure. Where do you want me to meet you?_

**Do you know where the Royal 4, I mean, Royal 5 building is?**

_Yeah._

**Well come in and tell the security guard your name. come up to the 3****rd**** floor. I'm in the black door, that reads Chala and Hannah. Kay?**

_Yeah got it._

**See you there.**

_Bye._

**Bye Sweetheart. **

I hung up the phone. I knew I was blushing deeply. He called me sweetheart. I grabbed my phone and jacket and ran out the door. I made it to the building. The guard smiled and said, "You must be Bella." 'How did you know," I questioned. "I know because Mr. Demetri described you :long wavy brown hair, beautiful brown doe like eyes, full pink lips, pale skin, and toned body. There was on other thing but I can't remember it," he replied. I blushed deeply. "Oh that's it ruby red blush," the guard exclaimed. I laughed. I walked toward the elevator. When I got to the third floor . This look like a hotel. I found the room. I heard screaming, laughing, and talking. I heard a girl say, "Stop Dem." I heard moving around then the same girl say, "Dem put me down," "Nope ," I heard my angel says. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming," Dem called. He opened the door. I laughed at what I saw. Demetri standing at the door with Chala thrown over his shoulder caveman style. She was kicking, giggling, and screaming. I heard other people laugher on the inside. Of the room. "Hey Bella," Demetri exclaimed. "Hey Demetri. What are you doing to Chala," I asked with a smirk. "Nothing,' he said with an innocent smile and voice. I laughed and said, "It doesn't looked like nothing." "Bella make him put me down," Chala voice called. "Put her down Dem," I said. He sighed and put her down then they dragged me in the room. To enjoy to the night.


	16. Wild Day

I heard laughter erupt as I walked into the room. A booming voice said, "Damn she not even your

girlfriend yet and your already whipped." I blushed. Chala smiled. I gasped as I saw the room and said,

"Wow!" Their room was huge. It had three huge king sized beds. The room was divided into three parts.

One part in the middle was just white and blank. Furniture and everything was white except the wall it was

black. I looked to the left of the wall section and saw nothing but gold. It was like a young teenage girl

room. It's walls were black and covered in posters. All the furniture was a sparkly gold. The walls were

plastered with posters of Justin Bieber, Souja Boi, Kellan Lutz, Bobo Stewart, Camp Rock, Beyonce,

Destiny child, Ciara, and Taylor Lautner. I saw a gold iPhone 4 and HP laptop. This person really loves

gold. Then, I realized that Chala was the one who like gold. This must be her side of the room. Then, I

looked to the right of the white section. I saw nothing but red. The walls were black and every piece of

furniture was a vibrant red color . There were poster but not as many as Chala's side. I saw Taylor Lautner,

Camp Rock, Jonas Brothers, and Chris Brown. I saw a red Droid and HP laptop. Every piece of furniture on

both sides have either Hannah or Chala printed on it in black cursive print. "Everybody, this is Bella my g-

Friend," Dem said almost calling me his girl friend. I blushed deeply. "Welcome to the family," Felix

greeted. "Shut up, Felix. Bella find a seat," Dem said. I sat down on the white bed. Dem came and sat

beside me and pulled me into his lap. "How about this seat," He said. I know I was tomato red. "Where is

Alec and Chala," Hannah questioned. "I don't know Alec pulled Chala in the closet asking her to help him

find the shirt she bought for him last week.' Felix answered. Dem looked at Felix and then Felix spoke,

"You don't think he would-" "He wouldn't- well let's just go and check it out," Demetri said while getting

up. They ran to the closet and Hannah and I followed. Their closet was huge. It is the size of a small

building.

**Demetri's POV**

I know they are not looking for a shirt. I using my tracking abilities and they are not in Alec's closet. I sniff

some more and I found them in the lounge on Hannah's side. "Let's go,' I say, "I found them.

Bella's POV

Demetri knew where they were so we are running that way,. We entered the lounge part on Hannah's side.

We could hear groaning and whimpering. Dem lost it for a second. Until Hannah told him calm down. It

was dark except for a flickering light at the end out the hallway. Hannah pointed. Felix nodded. Dem scowled. We creap forward toward the door with the light coming out. "You like that don't you," Alec

voice said. Dem lost it. He opened the door noiselessly. What we saw made Dem even more mad. Alec with

nothing on but boxers and Chala with nothing on but a black lacy bra and panties set. You could tell the

undergarments were about to join the pile of clothes on the floor. Alec had Chala hands pinned above her

head and Alec was straddling her . They look like they were dry-humping each other. More like alec was

dry- humping Chala. Demetri walked over and grabbed Alec by the elastic on his boxers and flung him off

Chala. Alec stood up looking pissed, "What the hell is your problem dude." No what is YOUR problem.

She is 14. Damn it she's to young. She was almost raped and then you try to seduce her AND THEN, you

pinned her and talk dirty to her," Dem screamed in Alec's face. Hannah squeezed her body between

Demetri and Alec. She was facing Dem her hand against his chest trying to calm him down . He was scaring

me. His whole body was shaking in anger. Dem calm down, "Chala screamed from where she was putting

her clothes on. Dem growled the spoke while walking toward Chala, "I have 1 question Chala . Were you

ready for this and I mean truly ready?" Dem was looking down at her. Chala's head dropped and tear started

flowing. She shook her head no and she ran out the door. Alec and Dem started to follow but I stop Dem

and Hannah stop Alec. "She needs sometime alone," Hannah told them. They both sighed and watched

Chala leave with a tear- stained face. It was silence til Felix broke it and said ,"You bastard how could you

do that to her and you knew she wasn't ready.' Now Felix was screaming at Alec. "She said she was ready,'

Alec countered. "If I was her I would say yes I was just to get you to shut up, "Felix said. "What?" Alec

asked confused. "Almost everyday you tell her how "Fuckable" she looks. I'd just have sex with you to get

you to shut up and get it over with," Felix said while he started to approach Alec. Hannah stepped between

them and said, "Stop if yall put a whole through my wall Daddy is going to set yall ass on fire." "Fine,"

Felix said. "Come on babe let's go to the food court, 'Dem said to me. I blushed and said, "okay."

_-A/N Sorry the story chapter but the shorter they are the quicker I update and keep you on suspense. Tell me what you want. Long chapter and long time to update or short chapters and quicker updates._


	17. Music

Sadly, I don't own any of Twilight characters or plots.

Bella's POV

It has been an hour since we found Chala and Alec. Chala ran and no one has seen her since. We are in the food court. Alec moved to a table far away from us and he hasn't said anything or moved. You can tell he was hurt. "It's been an hour we need to find my sister," Demetri declared. At the sound of this Alec got up and ran over. "Where would she be," I questioned. They laughed. I was confused. "Babe, there's only one place she would be," Demetri explained. "Where," I asked. "Music Room," Felix said. An "O" appeared on my face. We all got up. Hannah led the way. As we got closer to the music room, I heard beautiful music. We walked in behind the black screen where we can see and hear her but, she can't see nor hear us. Chala was sitting at a shiny, black grand piano. She had her eyes closed and was playing the most beautiful and advanced piece I have ever heard. "She's good," I commented. "We know that's one thing she does not play about. Her Music," Hannah said. Chala finished the piece, got up, and walked over to a long row of about 20 guitars. She picked a sparkly gold one that had in big curly letters, "Chala." I liked it. She walked over to the board and wrote on it ," Finding Me." We were confused, but we continued to watch. She walked over to this panel in the wall place her finger on the scan thing and it opened, revealing hundreds of guitar picks. She got a small gold one. She sat down on the piano. She started singing. "Here I am," by Camp Rock

_They tell you a good girl _

_That's quiet_

_That you should never ask why_

_Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

_You should be happy, excited _

_Even if you're just invited _

_Cause the winner need some one to clap for them_

_It's so hard, just waiting_

_In a line that never moves. _

_It's time you started making your own rules_

**Chorus**

_You gotta scream until there's nothing left, with you last breath_

_Say Here I Am, Here I Am, Make 'em listen_

_Cause there's no way you'll be ignored _

_Not anymore_

_Say Here I Am, Here I Am_

_Here I Am, Oh oh ohhhhhh_

_Here I Am, Oh oh ohhhh_

**End of Chorus**

_You only get 1 life so work it_

_So who cares if it's not perfect_

_Say it's close enough to perfect for me. _

_Why should you hide from the thunder and vibe it that your under _

_Cause there ani't nobody else you wanna be. _

_How your living isn't working_

_There's one thing that will help _

_You gotta finally just stop searching to find yourself. _

**Chorus**

_The world better make some room_

_Yea Move over. Over _

_Cuz I'm coming through, Cuz you're coming through._

**Chorus **

As she finished her song she was halfway across the room. "Wow," I exclaimed. "Yeah," Hannah replied. We were about to go in but Chala's movement's stopped us. Chala ran over to a drawer and pulled out a long cord. She plugged one end into her guitar and the other into an amp. "Oh goodness," Felix mumbled. Chala strummed it once. It was now an electric guitar. Then she started to sing "This is me," By Skye Sweetnam.

_Everyone has got a secret side_

_Winding path up to a door that's opened wide_

_You think you know me but I'm changing all the time_

_If I wanna be sweet, if I wanna be wild, if I wanna cry like a child. _

_If I pick up the world it's just a ball in hand_

_I guess that's just who I am._

**Chorus**

_This is me _

_Can't ignore it_

_Reaching Out_

_Breaking Free_

_Constantly_

_Falling Forward_

_Yea, I'm just going for it _

_This is me. _

**End of Chorus**

_Sometimes life is a confusing thing_

_Cuz when I talk it seem like no one's listening _

_Tried to be an angel but I still can't find my wing. _

_If I wanna be sweet, if I wanna be wild, if I wanna buy my own style. _

_If I make a mistake then I do it again but I do it the best that I can_

**Chorus**

_More than what you see_

_Finding out who I can be_

Chala Strummed the last chord. _She's really good. _I thought. I looked up to see Demetri staring at me. I blushed deeply. Felix laughed. We walked out and clapped Chala. She didn't know we were in her . She blushed deeply when she saw us. "Your really good," I complemented. "Thanks," she replied. Alec hugged Chala tightly. "Baby why didn't you tell me you weren't ready?" Alec asked. Her skin flushed and she spoke, "Cause I knew you were um….frustrated." "That don't mean… shit. I'll stay frustrated until you are ready," Alec told her. "I love you Chala said. "I love you, too," Alec said as Chala pecked him on the lips

Did you like?

Thanks for reading and please review

Next chapter will be up this week.


	18. Mall and Drama

"It's getting late." I said after I looked down at my watch and saw it was 11:15.

"No, you can spend the night!" Chala exclaimed.

"Yeah." Hannah agreed.

"No! You will poison her mind!" Demetri protested.

"No, we won't!" Hannah snapped.

"I'll wear my halo." Chala said with an innocent smile.

"Now, why do I doubt that?" Demetri said.

"Shut up." Chala snapped.

"I don't have any clothes with me or anything!" I protested.

"We can go get you some!" Chala told me.

"Yeah, Wal-Marts open twenty-four hours. We can go get bed sheets and clothes." Hannah suggested.

"I don't buy clothes from Wal-Mart." I stated.

"Why does it matter? It's just for the night, you don't need designer pajamas." Hannah mumbled under her breath.

"We don't either Bella, it's just for convenience. But we can definitely go to the mall." Chala assured me.

"Okay, sure I would love to stay." I agreed.

"Yay!" Chala exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Woah, calm down Pixie." Dem said. Chala pouted. Demetri laughed.

"Okay, let's go!" Felix said.

"Shot gun!" Chala screamed.

"Sorry, Kiddo, you're in the back." Hannah said as she patted Chala on her head. Chala pouted and folded her arms. Hannah ran ahead of us with Felix on her tail. We walked slower. When we arrived in the garage we saw Hannah and Felix in a full-blown make-out session. Alec cleared his throat and they broke apart. Hannah blushed. Felix just looked embarrassed. "I'll drive." Felix volunteered. "Okay." Alec said. Alec and Chala sat on the third row, Dem and I got second row and Felix was driving with Hannah in the passenger seat. We arrived at Wal-Mart in ten minutes. I got some personal items; toothbrush, panties, and bra. Then I picked out a bedspread; black with red polka dots. Dem and I fought over who would pay. He would not let me pay for my stuff or carry my bags on the way back to the car. Dem and I sat pretty close together. I looked up at him to catch him looking back. He moved closer until our lips touched. We fought for dominance; I gave up and let his tongue roam my mouth.

I was now laying back with Dem hovering over me. We pulled apart for breath; we were panting and looking into each other's eyes. The car erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. I blushed a bright red. They laughed. "So are you two an item now?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, are we?" Dem asked, looking at me.

"Yeah." I said as I captured his lips again.

"Aww." chorused Chala and Hannah. I hadn't realized it, but we had pulled over to the side of the road.

"I need to call the mall and tell them to stay open late." Chala explained.

"You have the power to do that?" I gaped.

"Yep." Dem replied.

"How?" I questioned.

"Our fathers are very powerful and well respected men around the whole northeastern hemisphere.

"Oh," I said

"Shut up, I'm on the phone," Chala snapped. She put the phone on speaker. "Hello," a male voice said.

"Hello, This Chala Volturi and the Volturi wants to come shopping at your mall. I know it's closed but please," Chala said sweetly.

"Oh, No need to beg, of course we will stay open for you and your family. Now who all is coming," A shaky voice asked.

"Um.. Caius' children, myself and Demetri. Marcus' children, Hannah and Alec. Aro's son Felix and Isabella, Demetri's girlfriend and we will be there soon," Chala said.

"Ok, Have I good time," he told us. "We will,' Chala replied. We arrived at the mall in 20 minutes. We walked in the mall. "Lead the way," The guys said. "Gucci," we screech. Cue groan from the guys. "Chala watch your spending. You know what happened last time," Hannah said. "Lighten up sis," Chala said "What happened," I asked. Hannah, Demetri, Alec, and Felix jumped into the crazy story.

"Okay we went shopping a month before school started and dad gave her a limit on how much money she could spend, because he don't want to spoil her. Too late" Demetri started.

"He told her only $1000 dollars she use $2500 and she told her she could not go shopping for a month." Hannah said.

"It's not that he don't have money. We got plenty of that but he didn't want her spoiled. She cried for a whole week. And after that she mopped around the house." Alec told me

"Then she goes and be a rebel and get her tongue pierced. " Felix laughed.

"What!" Dem screamed.

"You talk to dang much," Chala scolded Felix

"Stick out your tongue," Dem told Chala.

'No,' Chala defied him.

"Chala stick out your got damn tongue!" Dem order.

Chala stuck to very tip of her tongue. Dem grab it and pulled the rest of it out. And sure enough a small slit was in her tongue.

"Let go of my tongue," Chala mumbled

"Why do you have to be so reckless?" Dem asked as let go of her tongue. He left that question rhetorical and walked away. We shopped till we drop. I paid for everything after begging Dem. The guys carried all our bags with no problem. We were walking pass the tattoo shop. Hannah pulled us in there.

"Why are we in here?" Dem asked.

'I want a tattoo," Chala said.

"Nope. How many tattoos do you have?" Dem asked.

"2," Chala replied, "I just want a same red heart on the bottom right corner of my right hand.

"Nope, No No!" Dem screamed.

"Yes you're not my dad," Chala said turning away.

'But i'm your older brother so you have to what I say," Dem protested.

'Ha-ha think again,' Chala laughed.

"Dem groan and said, 'I'm going wait outside.

**Dem's POV**

_Why is my sister so reckless. _She is nothing but a spoiled brat. She is 14 and has 2 piercing and by now 3 tattoos. She just makes everything so difficult. I punched the wall and now has a whole in it. Great! Here they come.

**Bella's POV**

We got matching tattoos. I got a heart on my hand too. Hannah was too goody two shoes to get a tattoo. So I got one now mine matches Chala's. It is so cute. We were walking back to the car I was admiring my tattoo to when I bumped into someone.

"Ecuse me," I said looking at the person. It was Demetri.

"Uh-oh," I whispered. He looked down at my hands. He didn't say anything just got in the car and slammed the door. He didn't open my door like he had been doing to whole day.

He ignored me the whole entire way home. We pulled up to their building a got out. "At less he got bags." I thought. We walked in the girl's room. Chala left to show the boys where to put our things in the closet. I walked in Demetri's closet to see Chala asleep on the floor and the boys putting away my clothes.

"Thanks." I whispered. "No problem, Sis," Felix and Alec replied. Demetri didn't say anything.

"Okay you all seriously need to make up." Felix said. I looked into in to Demetri's eyes with a pleading look on my face. He turned away. I sighed. Felix and Alec groaned.

"You two are being childish." Alec commented. I ignored him and asked,

"Where did you all put my pjs?"

"Those scraps you and Chala call pajamas are in that drawer over there," Alec said, pointing to a drawer on the wall.

"And Demetri, since you call yourself mad at me, just to let you know I got my belly button pierced last year. See?" I said, lifting my shirt and showing my diamond belly button ring. Demetri threw the clothes in his arms down.

"Oh Bro, you got a hand full on you." Alec said.

"And you're the one to talk. Look at who you're with." Demetri said, pointing at Chala's sleeping form.

"Oh my God, it talks!" I said sarcastically. Felix and Alec laughed.

As I walked passed him I whispered, "Overreacting Jerk." Demetri growled in reply. Alec and Felix howled with laughter. Alec, Felix and Demetri followed behind me. Alec had a stirring Chala in his arms. By the time we made it to the room Alec had put Chala down and me and Chala walked together to the mirror and admired our tattoos. Hannah was already asleep in her bed. Chala and I went into the bathroom to change and the guys went into another one.

"Do you guys sleep in here every night or do they have their own room?" I questioned.

"No, they only stay on the weekends. Their room is downstairs." Chala replied with a smile. We walked out to find Alec in Chala's bed; Chala went and joined him to watch TV. Demetri was sitting on the floor watching. Felix was laying in the bed with Hannah; they were both asleep.

[(Note to readers: they're not really asleep ;) But Bella doesn't know vampires can't sleep yet]

Felix had his arms around Hannah's waist. I noticed that the boys didn't have on shirts and the girls had on fitted shirts and shorts. Demetri didn't say anything to me; he just turned his lamp off, laid back on his pillow, and pulled the covers up over his head. I groaned as I got in my bed, pulled the covers over my head, and dozed off. I was in a deep sleep when I felt my body being shook lightly. I woke up to see Dem in all his half-naked glory. "What do you want? To criticize me some more?" I mumbled sleepily.

"No. I've came to apologize for the way I've been acting. It was wrong. I overreacted and I'm sorry." Demetri said sounding sincere.

"Are you going to make up with your little sister?" I asked.

"If it'll make you happy, yes. I'll make up with her." he replied without hesitation.

As soon as I heard that I jumped into his arms and kissed him. We kissed for a minute and the pulled apart. By that time my legs were hitched around his waist and his hands were on my butt. I was panting and Demetri was grinning like a little boy in a candy store. "Can I sleep in the bed with you?" Demetri asked.

"Sure." I replied with a smile. I laid back down and Demetri followed me; I turned around to face him. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled close to him and cradled my face in the crook of his neck. The smell of his neck was so enticing. It was a sweet but wild smell. I fell asleep with the smell of Demetri filling my nose.


	19. Morning

**Demetri's POV **

**I'm so happy she took me back because I was being an ass. Now she's sleeping soundlessly. I smiled. "You're just as whipped as us." Felix said breaking the silence. **

"**Yeah." Alec said instantly. I looked over toward Alec to find my sister's petite sleeping form laying on top of Alec. Chala's head ion his chest. I looked toward Felix Hannah was laid like Bella except her back was pressed against Felix. I smile. **

"**Does it matter if I'm whipped. All that matter is we got our girls. The guys nodded. **

"**Demetri," my angel whispered. I looked down to she what she wanted but she was still sleep. **

"**She's a sleep talker. This could be fun," Felix whispered.**

"**Demetri, help. Edward, leave me along," Bella said.**

" **Whose Edward," Alec asked. **

"**I don't know but I'm sure going to find out. **

"**Are we taking the girls to the fair today?" Felix asked. **

"**Yea," I replied. **

" **Well we need to be getting up it is 8:00," Alec pointed out. **

"**We need to wake them up," I said. We all detached ourselves from them. I picked up a bullhorn. **

"**Chala is so going to kill us," Alec whispered. **

"**I know," Felix replied as I pressed the button and the sound rang out threw the room. All girls groaned, rolled over and pulled the cover over their head. Bella fit in perfect. **

**We heard Chala said under her breath ," It is to got damn early it the fucking morning to be blowing a bullhorn. Have they lost their ever lasting mind." We howled in laughter. **

"**Wake up," Alec told them. **

"**Hell to the no," Chala called back. The girls giggled. **

"**What is this boot camp?" Bella asked. **

"**No, you all just need to get up because we are going to the fair at 9:00 and it is 8:10.," I said. At the sound of this Chala and Bella shot up.**

"**You mean we only have less than an hour to get dressed?' Chala questioned. **

"**Yea," I replied. Chala and Bella sprinted toward the closet.**

"**I'm not even going to wake Hannah up it does not take her forever to get dressed." Felix bragged.**

**Bella's POV**

**It is like were in boo camp or something. The guys woke us up with a bullhorn. Then they told us we only had 45 minutes to get dressed. This is bull. Chala and I parted ways. I decided I was going to wear black tank, black jean shorts, and black Converse. I walked to Chala's closet and showed her she thought it was cute. Then decided we were going to match. So Chala got a gold tank, black jean shorts, and gold Converse. Then we picked Hannah's. Red tank, black shorts, and Red XX- High Converse. She is so going to have to let me borrow those. Then we picked the guy. Polo shirt , black long jeans, and High top Converse. (outfits on profile) **They were matching us. Then we went back to the room. Hannah was in the bathroom.

"We're going to the guys room," Chala called. Hannah stuck her thumb pointing up out the bathroom. We walked out the room and down the hall. We came to a black door, that read Volturi Guys in red. Chala opened the door.

"Chala, Bella What the hell. I could have been naked," Alec said.

"Like I I want to see your pequena package," Chala said with a laugh. Demetri and Felix felled to the floor in laughter.

"What's funny," I asked.

"pequena means little," Felix said. I laughed.

"Hey my package isn't nowhere near little," Alec growled.

"Whatevea," Chala said with a smirk.

"Here, " Chala said to the guys and gave them their clothes. When she got to Demetri she dropped his on the floor.

"Oops," Chala said in an innocent voice. I shot Demetri a look, then mouthed, "Make up."

Demetri sighed and spoke," Chala I'm sorry,"

"I'm already knew you were sorry," Chala said changing the text.

"No I mean I apologize for the way I acted about the tongue ring and tattoo. I overreacted. I was just being big bro," Demetri said. As soon as he finished Chala was in his arms.

"Don't think I could live with you mad at me," Chala whispered.

"Likewise," Demetri said as he squeezed her tightly.

"Thanks," He mouthed. "No problem," I mouthed back. They pulled apart. We walked back to the room and parted ways. I came out them shower. I was pulling on my shoes and jewelry. Hannah looked HOT in her outfit. Chala looked good too. She showed off her smooth, silky, russet-caramel colored legs. There was a knock at the door. I opened it. The guys looked nice.

Felix spoke, "We really n- " He mouth hung open. I turned around to see what he was staring at. There stood Hannah. Felix was ogling her. Then I realized Demetri had not said anything. I turned and looked at him. He was eyeing me up and down.

"Dang, take a picture it will last longer," Chala called from outside their view.

"Not if I can help it," the guys said in harmony. Felix and Demetri snapped out of their trance. When Chala walked to the door. We heard a gasped. Alec mouth was hanging open.

"Stop staring. Let's go," Chala said.

"Close your mouth before you catch a fly." Hannah commented. We all ran to the garage and jumped in the SUV.

"Bella," Demetri called looking all serious.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Whose Edward?"


	20. Explain, Growls, and Fun

I don't own Twilight. Tears.

Bella's POV

I felt all the color flush from my face. Tears fell down my face and Dem wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," Dem apologized.

"It's ok. I knew I could hide my past any longer. Edward was my middle school bully. I used to be fat and ugly. I had acne. I looked pretty bad. Wait. How do you know about Edward?" I explained then asked.

"You are a sleep talker," Dem replied.

"Okay on my 14 birthday Edward's "birthday present" was he cut and stabbed me." I explained. The girls gasped and guys growled. I knew this would continue throughout my explanation. I had put on a jacket to cover up my scar. I took it off and showed them my cut.

"I'm not finished," I said.

"Oh God there is more," Dem groaned. I had on shorts but in covered the scar on my thigh. I rolled up my shorts and showed the medium sized scar . The really growled.

"The next day I moved to Jacksonville with my mom. I changed, to this I am now. On my 15 birthday I found my mom and my stepfather having sex in the kitchen. So I came to LDV to give them some space. Now I'm here with my super sexy bf and his family." I said while smiling through my tears, Dem hugged me tightly as I cried on his shoulder.

"I will never let anything like that happen to you again," Dem told me. I dried up my tears.

"You okay," Felix asked concerned.

"Yea," I replied. Dem was rubbing calming circles on my back . I closed my eyes and dozed off.

My body was being shook. I groaned, stretched, and opened my eyes.

"We're here," Dem exclaimed.

"Yay," I screamed. We jump out the car and I was awestruck. This fair was huge. Maybe a mile long.

"Let's go," Chala screeched. We all ran to the gate. We didn't have any tickets or anything.

Hannah walked up to the and said, "Volturi." And they let us in. It's awesome how many privileges we get because of their last name and fathers. We rode rides and ate food. Dem won me a big red teddy bear. It was so cute. Each guys won there girl something. We were smiling from ear to ear. It was 11:00 when we left. I fell asleep in the car. Next thing I knew I was asleep in my room.

"Where have you been we have been so worried," Tori fussed.

"And why did the Demetri Volturi bring you in here?" Zoey asked.

"I've been hanging out with the Volturi and he bought me in here because I fell asleep in the car.," I replied.

"You were in their car," Tori asked amazed.

"Yea, one of them," I replied.

"Are you and Demetri an….. Item?" Zoey asked. I blushed a bright red. "I knew it!" they both screamed.

"Have you kissed him yet ?" Tori asked. I nodded. "OMG, damn you're lucky," Zoey said.

**A/N- Sorry about the short short chapter. I will update again this week. Please Read and Review. **


	21. Meeting the Volturi

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella's POV / Two weeks later

I have been over the Royal 4's building over 15 times. Demetri and I are still together and going strong. I hang out with them a lot. I started spending the night every weekend. I hang with Hannah and Chala, too. I'm headed over there now. I walked into the building.

"Hello, Ms. Bella," the security guard said.

"Hey," I replied. I went up the elevator and knocked on the girls door. Hannah answered.

"Good Morning, Bella ," she said.

"Good Morning," I replied. Next thing I knew I pair of arms grip me by my waist and pulled me back against them. I screamed and giggled.

"Hey baby," Dem whispered I my ear. I turned around and kissed him.

Once we broke apart he spoke, "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it I asked," excitedly.

"We are taking you to meet my parents today," Dem replied.

"Okay, Let's go," I said nervously. We all went down to the garage and hoped in the SUV.

"We're here," Chala sang. I started hyperventilating.

"Calm down. They are going to love you just like we do," Alec assured me.

"You love me?" I questioned tears swelling up in my eyes.

" Yea even if you weren't with Dem we would probably still see you as family," Hannah explained. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok I'm ready," I said with I smile. I stepped out the car and stopped in my tracks. This place was gigantic.

"You live here," I stuttered dumbfounded. .

"Yea," Chala said as she climbed out. Chala strutted forward toward these grand double doors. We walked into this long hallway. At the end was something like a reception area.

"Hey Gianna," the guys and Hannah said being polite. Chala didn't so anything.

Gianna looked up with a smile and winked ," Glad you all came to see me. Your father got me working so HARD. And it rained and I got all WET. Do you think you guys can help me." Eyeing them lustfully.

"No thanks. I got a woman," Alec said as he pecked Chala on the cheek. Chala was fuming. Hannah looked pissed, too.

"Me, too," Felix said as he grabbed Hannah's hand. Dem didn't get a chance to speak before she spoke again,

"Come on Dem. Help me out." I walked in front over Dem large figure and crossed my arms.

"Hey I don't believe we have meet. I'm Bella, Dem's GIRLFRIEND. I said as I stuck my hand out for her to shake. They all laughed, except Gianna.

"Whatever I guess I have no takers-" Gianna started.

"Damn skipping," Chala said in a very pissed voice.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by an imbecile," Gianna said. Interrupted again. Chala lurched forward toward Gianna but Alec grabbed her. She was struggling but not making much progress.

"Shut up, Pip Squeak. You fathers are waiting for you in the throne room.," Gianna finished.

"Bitch," Chala said.

"Oh go to hell," Gianna replied.

"See you there skank," Chala snapped as Alec dragged her off, with us close behind them. We walked for a little bit. Hannah was pissed as well, but didn't voice it. Chala called Gianna all kind on names in 3 languages. One that really stood out to me in Italian was Spazzatura umana (_human trash)_ I wonder what that means.

We walked threw a door soon as Chala said ,"Ahh I hate that bitch."

"Knechele , Language, please," a deep voice said.

"Hey daddy," Chala said as she sprinted forward. I moved behind Dem and got a good look around. I could see figures standing in the shadows watching me. The room was huge and beautiful. I was a little scared. I was standing behind Dem. Not paying attention to the conversation.

"Who are you taking about sweetheart," the same deep voice asked.

"Gianna. She's such a whore. She always trying to get our men up her short skirt. She acted like Bella, Hannah, and I were not there. Oh and another thing, she called me and imbecile and told me to go to hell. Please Fire her," Chala whined.

"Wait, Bella is here," a different male voice asked. Dem pulled me from behind him till I was standing beside him.

"Wonderful," a voice said. I looked up to see six thrones. Three were being used. I saw a man with pale skin, gold eyes, and jet black straight shoulder length hair. I saw another man he looked like the other one except he had snow white hair pulled back into a ponytail. Chala was sitting in his lap. The last man had curly brown hair. Hannah was sitting in his lap.

" It's very nice to meet you Isabella, I'm Aro," the guy with black hair said. "Bella, I corrected him.

"Ok this is Caius," Aro said motioning toward the white haired guy, "and that's Marcus." He said pointed to the one with brown hair.

"Welcome to our home to they both said.

"Thanks," I replied. I spent the rest of the day meeting Dem's family. His cousins are Jane, Renata, Chelsea, Abby, Kaytlin, Aja, Heidi, Santiago, Becca, Mario, Dylan, Matt, and Vick. Dem's mother is Atherdora. Alec's mom is Didi. Felix's mom is Suliplica. We had a good time we played board games, laughed, talked, and had a really good time. I will be here quite often.

**Read and Review. I will update again at 80 review. Please read my other story I co- wrote called** _One Life to Live: A Volturi Story by Twilight Chicks._ **If you like this story you would love that one. Please read and review that one, as well.**


	22. Halloween Ball

1 week later/ Bella 's POV

I had been to the Volturi castle 4 time since last week. I had a good time every time I went.

Tonight they were having a Halloween ball and they invited me. We had our dresses made. Mine was black and it has a train , spaghetti straps and it has red designs. Hannah's is a halter top and red. It also has a train. It had ruffles, too. Chala's is gold, strapless, corset- like. And it is like a Cinderella dress at the bottom.

Today we are going to pamper our selves. We are going to the spa, getting massages, Mani Pedi, and etc. The whole 9 yard. Hair, nails, and makeup as well.

…...

We just got finished at the spa and the ball starts in 4 hours. We are headed to the castle now. The guys are upset cause they don't get to see us until we walk out at the ball. We pulled up to the castle and hopped out. "Ladies time to get ready," Hannah screamed as we ran to the Ladies Room ,which is this big room with beauty supplies and products. We started get dressed.

Felix's POV

This is like committing a crime. I have not seen my baby all day. I haven't felt her lips on mine all day. It is killing me. Chala and her stupid rules. I want Hannah NOW! Those lips, and that body.

Dem's POV

It is so hard. I have not seen Bella in 14 hours. 24 hours ago Chala and Hannah dragged her away. This is like…. I don't know I can't even describe it in words.

Alec's POV

Right now we are at this big building in Volterra with every student from LDV. Except for Hannah, Bella, and Chala. Chala does not know what she is doing to me with her ,"Can't see me," rules. 1 whole day is too long I miss her lips and those legs.

Hannah's POV

We are in the limo headed to the venue now. I am excited. I love to socialize. And plus I'm really ready to see my man.

Chala's POV

Party, Party, Party! I am so ready to dance the night away. I miss Alec, too. I'm okay, but I no he's not. He probably going crazy right now. LOL.

Bella's POV

I'm so excited this is my first ball. I already see the Volturi as family. Aro is much like a father figure. And Marcus and Caius are like uncles. Sulpicia is like a mother to me. Didi(Didyme) and Dora(Athendora) are like aunts. I started being Dem girlfriend a month and a half ago and I already love him.

We just pulled up a the ball. We stepped out onto a red carpet . Carmaeas started going off. Hannah, Chala and I took pictures together. The girls entered and Hannah, Chala, and I countined to take pictures. We walked into the venue and we saw a sign pointing up the stairs that red "Chala, Bella, and Hannah." We could hear music coming from the double doors but we are coming down the three grand staircases . We ran up the stairs and stood in front of a different doors the lead down into the party room. It was a Halloween ball so we wore mask. We heard the music stop. Then Aro's voice over the microphone, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Volturi Halloween ball. Is everyone having a good time?" "Yes," the crowd screamed but heard a few faint Nos. We knew exactly who said it. We laughed. Aro started again," Do you think some people are missing?" "Yes," the crowd screamed . After the crowd had died down a deep voice cried out, "Yes now please bring them out." Hannah, Chala and I burst out laughing. "My brother is such an idiot," Chala said. "I heard that," Dem's voice called. We laughed harder. Underneath I wondered how did he hear us. Aro's voice came over the mic, "Okay I'll bring them out because I can see 3 guys are being very impatient," Aro laughed then continued," Presenting the hostess of the ball Chala Knechele Volturi (Chala dropped her last name cause she hated her mom for putting her out the house) , Hannah Elena Crenshaw - Volturi, and Isabella Marie Swan." We step out our doors, it was 3 staircases leading down. Everyone was watching us. I smiled brightly and we slowly started to descend.

Demetri's POV

Bella looks HOT! Hannah looks awesome. What's that Chala has on. I hope she has like a jacket or something.

Alec's POV

Chala's finally here. I was dying over here. She looks HAWT! Bella and Hannah look nice, too. But Hannah is showing to much skin for my liking.

Felix's POV

I just feeling like running up those steps a devouring Hannah's lips That blood red dresses looks very good. Chala and Bella look amazing. Bella's dress is a little too revealing, though.

Bella's POV

We made it to the floor everyone clapped and returned to dancing. The guys bowed and we curtsied. We joined the party. As soon as I was in Dem's arms he kissed me Long and hard. We danced Friday night away. We were spending that at the castle. We went back to the castle . "Meeting in the throne room," Aro told us. We walked to the throne room and walked in. It was now 6 small thrones instead 5. I was curious. Aro turned to me and spoke, "Bella I was wondering if you would like to be my daughter. Caius has Chala and Marcus had Hannah and I want you to be my daughter. I love you already." I was in tears now. I nodded and hugged him. "I'm sad to say you are going to have to leave your family behind." Aro told me. All the color flushed for my face. "Why," I asked. Aro smiled and then said, "Because We're Vampire."


	23. Aro, Vampires, and Ginvana! OH MY!

I don't own Twilight

Bella's POV

"Va - Va- Vampires," I stuttered and started backing up.

"No Sweetheart, We don't drink blood from humans, we only drink from animals." Aro exclaimed. That calm me down a little bit but not enough. I was so scared.

"Can I explain, now?" Aro asked. I nodded slightly.

"It all started when Marcus decided he wanted a human daughter. He found Hannah. Then Caius wanted a daughter. He got Chala. I don't have a daughter. I would be honored if you would be my daughter. The reason you have to leave your family is because no one can know vampires exist."

"Would I have to become a vampire?" I questioned.

"Yes, You can be changed now or later," Aro told me.

"Can I wait till after I graduate?" I asked.

"Sure." Aro agreed.

"Then I would love to become your daughter," I replied with a smile. I hugged him again. I pulled away.

"I have more to tell you," Aro said.

"Okay shoot," I said.

"Vampires have powers, some even have special powers, "Aro explained, " Such as, Jane , she can make people feel pain. Alec can take away all your 5 senses. Demetri is a tracker, he can find anyone over millions of miles away. Marcus can see relationship between people. I can see your entire past just by touching you. All vampires have super strength, super speed, and super 5 senses. We can't sleep or eat human food. We have killer looks. Vampires also have hard, granite skin. We are the Volturi coven/family. We are the largest vampire coven in the world. We are the royal family of the vampire world. Caius, Marcus, and I are kings. Sulpicia, Athendora, and Didyme are queens. Demetri, Felix, and Alec are princes. Chala, Hannah, and now you are princesses." He said as he placed a tiara on my head. "Welcome my princesa," Aro said as he bowed to me. I was crying now they actually loved me. I would have to give up my family but I could see them before I get changed. I hugged Aro once again.

"I love you, darling," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you to, dad," I replied.

"OMG we have to have a movie party," Aja announced.

"Get in your Pj's and meet in the movie theater," Both Abbys and Kaytlin said. Everyone ran at an inhuman speed out of the throne room.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Ha-ha I know I said that too," Hannah said. We walked up the stairs to Hannah's room where my bag was. Chala and Hannah's rooms are like jack and Jill. Chala was in her room taking part in a very heated make-out session. I changed into my Whinny- the -pooh Pj's. Hannah had superwoman pj's After Alec and Chala separated I saw she had on red and black Tinkerbelle pj's and Alec had on Spiderman. We walked to the movie theater. They had set up blanket and pillows. Demetri had on Tigger pajamas that made me laugh. Felix had on superman pajamas. Hannah and Felix always matched.

Aro came and stood in front of the screen and spoke , "Okay Isabella this is your night, so you get to pick the movie. And couples please in PG-13. Chala is here."

"Hey, does that rule apply to me and Alec," Chala asked smirking.

"Yes," Caius quickly replied. We laughed.

"So Bella what movie?" Marcus asked. I contemplated this decision.

"Camp Rock 2: Final Jam," I replied.

"Okay. See you guys later," Aro said. As all the adults left. Chala was singing and dancing along to the songs. Hannah joined. They did this throughout the movie. Then I got an awesome idea after the movie went off. I stood up and said,

"How about we have a talent show, but you can only sing songs from High School Musical and Camp Rock." Everyone agreed. Hannah and Felix went first. They were just standing up there till I heard "Can I Have This Dance" blast through the speakers. They began to sing and dance.

**-Hannah - **

_Take my hand, _

_Take a breath. _

_Pull me close and Take 1 step._

_Keep your eyes locked on mine , _

_And let the music be your guide _

_**Chorus -Both- **_

_You can't keep us apart, _

_Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lighting _

_The chances of finding _

_Someone like you_

_It's one in million_

_The chance of feeling _

_The way we do_

_And with every step together _

_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_**- Chorus end-**_

_**-Felix- **_

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_**-Chorus- -Both-**_

_**-Both-**_

_No mountain to high enough _

_No ocean to wide_

_Together or not our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_We have is worth many more _

_I believe that we were meant to be_

_Yeah!_

_**-Chorus-**_

They finished. We erupted in cheers They very elegantly even in pajamas. Then Chala went she pulled a stool and sat down with her guitar and started singing, "You're My Favorite Song" Camp Rock 2. "This is for you, Alec," Chala said with a s

_Words don't come easy without a melodyI'm always thinking In terms of do-re-miI should be hiking, swimming laughing with youInstead I'm all out of tuneBut what you don't knowYou lift me off the groundYou're inspiration, you helped me find myselfJust like a baseline a half-timeYou hold down the grooveThat's why I'm counting on you_[Chorus]_And if I heard you on the radioI'd never wanna change a single noteIt's what I tried to say all alongYou're my favorite songI'm in a session writing tracksYou've got another class to teachAnd then rehearsal with a bandYou're always one step out of reachI'm looking for some harmonyWith you it comes so naturallyYou helped me find the right keyAnd when I here you on the radioI'd never wanna change a single noteIt's what I tried to say all alongYou're my favorite songMy Favorite Song!And when I here you on the radio (yeah yea)I'd never wanna change a single note (no no)It's what I tried to say all along_

_You're my favorite songJoe JonasYou're my favorite song_

We applaud loudly. I went up to the mic and began to sing "This is me," off Camp Rock. I was little nervous. But this is my family now so I did.

_I've always been the kind of girlThat hid my faceSo afraid to tell the worldWhat I've got to sayBut I have this dreamRight inside of meI'm gonna let it show It's time to let you knowto let you knowThis is realThis is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let light shine on meNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is meDo you know what it's likeTo feel so in the darkTo dream about a lifeWhere you're the shining starEven though it seemsLike it's too far awayI've got to believe in myselfIt's the only wayThis is realThis is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let light shine on meNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is meYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingI need to find youI gotta find youYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meI need to find youI gotta find youThis is realThis is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be nowGonna let light shine on meNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is meYou're the missing piece I needThe song inside of meThis is meYou're the voice I hear inside my headThe reason that I'm singingNow I've found who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I wanna beThis is me_I smiled when I finished. I was out of breath. They clapped for me. Then everyone except Hannah, Felix, and Chala, and I got up. I laughed when I saw the were going to dance to "We're All In This Together," off High School Musical.

_Together, together, together everyoneTogether, together, come on lets have some funTogether, were there for each other every timeTogether together come on lets do this rightHere and now its time for celebrationI finally figured it out (yeah yeah)That all our dreams have no limitationsThat's what its all about(yeah yeah)Everyone is special in their own wayWe make each other strong (we make each other strong)Were not the same Were different in a good wayTogether's where we belongWe're all in this together Once we knowThat we are We're all stars And we see thatWe're all in this togetherAnd it showsWhen we stand Hand in handMake our dreams come trueTogether, together, together everyoneTogether, together, come on lets have some funTogether, were there for each other every timeTogether together come on lets do this rightWe're all here and speaking out with one voicewe're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)the party's on now everybody make some noisecome on scream and shoutWe've arrived becuase we stuck togetherChampions one and allWe're all in this together Once we knowThat we are We're all stars And we see thatWe're all in this togetherAnd it showsWhen we stand Hand in handMake our dreams come We're all in this togetherWhen we reachWe can flyKnow insideWe can make itWe're all in this toghether Once we see Theres a chance That we have And we take itWild cats sing along Yeah, you really got it goin' onWild cats in the houseEverybody say it nowWild cats everywhere Wave your hands up in the airThat's the way we do itLets get to itTime to show the worldWe're all in this together Once we knowThat we are We're all stars And we see thatWe're all in this togetherAnd it showsWhen we stand Hand in handMake our dreams come trueWe're all in this togetherWhen we reachWe can flyKnow insideWe can make itWe're all in this together Once we see Theres a chance That we have And we take itWild cats everywhere Wave your hands up in the airThat's the way we do it Let's get to it_

_Come on every one!_

They danced awesome. I jumped up and cheered. I was laughing and clapping. They bowed. We had stop and we heard this loud clapping. We turned around to see Ginvana standing in the doorway in her pj, blanket and pillow.

"Why was not invited to the celebration of the new human bitch entering the family," Ginvana. Aja, Essence, Chala, and Hannah jumped to my defense.

"1) Nobody wanted you here. "Essence said.

"2)You're a bitch," Chala and Hannah said.

"And 3) I don't wanna whip some one's ass tonight," Aja finished.

"I see the whore can't speak for herself," Ginvana said . I was on the verge of crying. I didn't want to hear anything she had to say.

"and besides I didn't want to be invited to a party for a slut that gave up her family to live with a bunch of freaks. " Ginvanna said. I brust into tears, turned around and ran to Aja she confroned me. Through my tears I saw Hannah punch Ginvanna in her nose. Then, chala kicked her down. Alec pulled Chala off her. And Felix got Hannah. Even though Alec was a vampire he was having a hard time with holding her back. Ginvanna was laying on the ground. She got up and I looked at her face. She had a bloody nose, 2 black eyes, and brusies all over her face. The vampires hissed.

"Why did you pull me off her," Chala asked clearly pissed.

"What, did you want everyone to drink her dry," Alec asked confused.

"That would make it a hell of a lot easier," Hannah said.

"So we were supposed to sit here and watch you beat the shit out of her, "Felix asked. "Yes," Hannah screamed trying to get lose.

"I'm telling your fathers," Ginvana. Chala lunched forward toward Ginvana but Alec held her back. She turned con her heels and walke down the hall.

"Make sure you go with that blood on you face so he can eat you," Chala called after her.

"Let me go," Chala and Hannah screamed. Chala picked up her stuff and walked toward her room.

"I'm going to bed," Chala told us. She turned around and countuined. Alec began to follow.

"Alone," Chala yelled behind her. We all laughed.

Alec came and sat back downand asked, "What is her problem." Felix laughed.

"I don't know why you laughing. You sleeping on the couch, too. "Hannah said as she got up and left. We laughed. Felix pouted.

"I think they are mad at you for not letting them beat up Ginvana," Demetri explained.

'But why 2 minutes before that we were cuddling, and BAM! Mad at me." Alec explained.

"Maybe it's there time of the month. I hear mood swings is a side effect," Demetri said. I whacked him up side his head.

"I'm going to bed," I declared.

"Oh and Demetri, couch" I said with a laughed.

"Why, I didn't do anything," Demetri whined.

"Just cause." I said. Me, Dem, Felix and Alec started toward our rooms. I departed to my room. I dozed off to sleep with thoughts off tonight.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Now don't say I never gave you anything. This is your Christmas Present. Just Kidding. LOL! **

**Read and Review. PLEASE REVIEW. My Goal is 100 reviews. **


	24. Holiday

I don't own Twilight.

Thanksgiving Week/ Bella's POV

Dem and I have been together since September. We still are together. I love him. Right now there is a lot of sexual tension between us. I want him so bad. This week is Thanksgiving week and we are not out of school. I wonder why. Tori, Zoey, and I are still good friends even though I moved out the dorm and into the Royal 5 building. We are getting ready for school now.

"Hannah why don't we celebrate Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Bella, It is a American holiday remember," Hannah explained.

"oh yes I forgot," I said feeling dumb. The guys walked in. Dem walked over to me and said,

"Good morning, Bay." he kissed me.

"Morning," I replied.

"Let's go," Felix said.

"Can't you see we are busy," Alec protested. Those two could not keep their hands to themselves if I paid them to. They were making- out.

"We'll your gonna be late." Hannah told them.

"Fine," Chala pouted. We all laughed as walked out the door.

December 24/ Bella's POV/ Christmas's Party

" Let's Party!" Chala screamed as she moved her body to the beat of Hips Don't Lie. Hannah was grooving too. They are both really good dancers. Them Hispanics know how to move. The Volturis are have a Christmas party. It's a lot of people. Bodies moving, And bodies sweating. We are having a good time, dancing with our men and we look hot. **(outfits on profile). **The dance is semi formal so we have on nice dresses. Then "Teach Me How To Dougie" blasted through the speakers Chala and Hannah started dancing this amazing routine. A circle formed around me, cheering them on. At the end of the song a group of 5 girls stepped forward.

"So you think you can dance better than us," one girl said.

"I don't think, I know" Chala said with confident.

"Prove it," another girl said.

"No problem," Hannah said.

"Ladies," Chala called out. 3 more girls stepped out from the crowd. Then "Get Like Me," by School Gyrls began to play and the groups began to dance . Dem, Alec, and Felix cheered with amusement.

"That's my sister," Alec and Dem screamed. Chala and Hannah's group was dancing down. The song ended the Volturi group posed. The other group just stopped dancing. We all erupt in cheers. Felix stepped out between the 2 groups and said,

"Okay we are going t0 let the crowd choose the winners." The crowd cheered. He placed his hands over the other girls head . They got a few claps and whoops. Then he put his hand over Hannah's group. The room blew up in cheers.

"And the winners are the Volturi girls." Felix screamed. We cheered. Then we continued tined to dance into the midnight hours.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will probably update again today because. I'm sick and my grandma is making me stay in bed. LOL Review. Press that blue or green button. **


	25. Christmas

Sadly, I don't own Twilight.

Christmas Day/ Hannah's POV

"It's Christmas," Chala screamed throughout the castle. There was a chorus of "Go to bed's."

For vampires who can't sleep yall do spend a lot of time in bed!" Chala protested.

"We'll I'm not a vampire so I need my sleep! I don't need a pixie waking me up at- "Bella started. I embraced myself my the screaming.

"Chala it is 5 in the morning. Have you lost your fucking mind!" Bella screamed.

"Isabella, lanuage," Aro called.

"Sorry Daddy," Bella said sweetly.

'Baby, come back to bed," Alec pleaded.

"Not until, everyone promises to be up at 7" Chala said.

"Okay," everyone said. Chala returned to bed and dozed off.

….

At 7 sharp, Uncle Aro came to wake us up.

"I really don't feel like hearing her mouth, please get up," Aro asked. We laughed and got up and headed to the throne room where the Christmas tree was. There was presents ever where. Chala was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Chill pixie you are way to excited for 7 in the morning," I said.. Chala crossed her arms and pouted. Chala passed out her presents first. I opened mine and I loved it. She got me a E-reader with all the Star Wars, Harry Potter, and Twilight books.

And she got me Harry Potter, Twilight, and Star Wars movies. She must have spent a fourtunre. I ran to hug her.

"Your Welcome," She said. Everyone must have like their gift from her, because they all hugged her. Then, I gave everyone their gift. I got Bella a gift card to Gucci. I got Chala a Gucci purse, a tarel DVD player and 30 movies. Everyone hugged me too. Aro, Caius, and Marcus got their children an iPad, and their nieces and newphesws a Gift Card to get 1000 songs from iTunes. She we each had an iPad and 2000 songs. We all got our laptop and started putting music and videos on our iPads.

…

Around 2 Chala looked up from her computer and spoke,

"How about we start the New Year off with matching tattoos."

"No,No,No,No," I said rapidly.

"Come on," Bella begged.

"Ok fine but what kind," I asked.

"A tramp stamp. Between us there are three tattoos. They are similar but not alike and they will be in Italian," Chala explained, ' The three names I came up with is l'angelo innocente, ( the innocent angel), l'angelo ok ( the ok angel), and L'angelo del male ( the evil angel).

"I like it," Bella said.

"Me too. But who would get which tat,' I commented.

"I thought of that to. Hannah would get " The Innocent Angel". I would get "The So-So Angel". And Bella would get "The Evil Angel."

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold up. Since when did I become worse than you. "Bella protested.

"I'm not that bad." Chala defended herself.

"Um yes you are," I said. Bella laughed and chala pouted.

"Daddy, Uncles and Brothers. Throne Room Now," Chala screamed. Eeryone was waiting when we got there.

"Darling what is this about," Aro asked.

"Well we decided we are going to get matching tattoos to ring in the new year," Bella explained, "Chala came up with 3 similar names for each of us The Innocent Angel, The Okay Angel, The Evil Angel. They we be in Itatlan. She said I should get the evil and she should get the okay. Hannah and I are trying to tell her she is worst than me. "

Yes she is," Everyone said.

"Woah wait, not that bad.," Chala protested.

"Oh really. Besides ear how many pirceings do you have?, Who curse out the HeadMistress? Who tatolled the jeep? Who have to most tats?" Dem asked.

"1 and I did" Chala lied.

"Really," Dem questioned. Then Chala shot him that "Shut The Fuck Up " look. Caius looked up from what he was doing.

"Dad, Chala got her tongue picred when you grounded her for shopping back in August," Dem told. Caius looked pissed.

"Snitches get stiches," Chala yelled.

'Let me see," Caius said. Chala stuck out her tongue and you could see a small slit in it. Caius took a deep unneeded breath.

"Why do you feel you have to be a rebel," Caius asked.

"Cause it's fun," Chala said.

"Life is not all about fun,' Caius said with a smile, "You don't have to do things behind my back. Just ask and go with my decision. Okay. Cause I know out all you tattoos. The one on the palm of yours and Bella's hands. And the one on you right shoulder blade. You father is a vampire you can't hide things from me." Chala was stunned. We all were.

"How?" Chala asked.

"Dear you parade around the house in tanks and skirts. I been knew about that tat." Caius laughed. He hugged Chala and kissed her for head.

"Okay and I'm tired of yall snitching on me. Do Daddy and Uncles now what yall do when they aint at home." Chala asked the guys. I guys looked scared. The adults looked interested.

"Felix my older bro went skinny dipping in the pool and scared me for life. And he put bleach in Dem's shampoo. Dem was walking naked in the hall. And Bella and Him made - out in Daddy's bed.

Alec took me to get all my tats and pireceing. Alec also snuck in my bathroom while I was taking a shower." Chala said. The guys looked mad. "BOOM! BAM! I put it out there. Get 'em Daddy. Get 'em Uncle Aro. Get 'em Uncle Marcus." Chala said. The adults was surpised. They didn't know all this was going on.

"Before you get to mad. Daddy can I go to Forks for my Junior and Senior Year?" Bella asked. "Ok course, darling." Aro said.

"You did what in my bed!" Cauis scremed.

"Alec, what the hell were you doing in Chala's Bathroom! You know, better." Marcus fussed.

"Felix! You went skinny dipping in the pool. Have you lost you damn mind!" Aro yelled

Chala, Bella, and I were rolling. It was so funny.

"Chala why are you laughing. You on punishment, too. You going to Forks with Bella next school term." Caius told Chala.

Chala stop laughing and screamed , "You can't do that to me. You know what they did to Bella. I might kill one of them.

"So. I don't care. You are going." Caius said. I was the only one left laughing.

"Hannah. Your going too" Marcus said.

"What! You can't send me to that hell hole." I screamed.

"Elena did you just curse. And you are going that's finally!" Marcus scream.

"When are we going," Chala asked.

"Next October," Aro said.

"Can I please stay," Chala begged.

"No I gave you a chance to stop being rebellious and childish and you blew it," Caius told her.

"I'm not childish," Chala pouted as she folded her arms and stumped her foot. We laughed. She didn't realize that was really childish.

"All of you are going to Forks," Aro told us girls.

"Fine," Chala and I said. Bella smiled.

"What time are you doing to get you tattoos," Aro asked.

"Can we go now." Chala asked.

"Wait. I got question since every here at least has 1 tattoo." I said.

"Does it hurt," I asked.

"Only a little," Chala said.

"Okay. We can go now." I agreed

"Can I drive," Chala asked excitedly

"No!" Everyone screamed.

"What? I know how. I can drive just not legally," Chala said.

"And you drive recklessly," Dem said. We all nodded it agreed me.

"Please," Chala pouted and used the puppy dog eyes.

"Sweetheart. I will get you a car for your birthday." Caius told her. Chala smiled.

"Okay. Daddy." Chala said.

"Spoiled Brat," I said under my breath. The vampires laughed. Chala looked suspicious but didn't address it. We walked to the garage. We let Dem drive and Chala in his lap, Steering.

We rode to the Tattoo Shop Chala goes to while blasting music.


	26. Tattoos

I don't own Twilight.

Hannah's POV

We pulled up to the Tattoo Shop. Chala actually did pretty good driving. We walked in Chala hugged the girl at the counter.

"I see you are back," The girl behind the counter.

"Yes with my family. The girls are getting matching tattoos. OH let me introduce you. Everybody this is Maria. Maria this is Hannah, Bella, Demetri, Felix, and you know Alec." Chala said.

"It is nice to meet you all," Maria said.

"Likewise," we all replied.

"Okay so what kind of tattoos are you ladies getting?" Maris asked.

"Tramp Stamps," Chala said.

"Ooh nice," Maria.

"They will be in black, cursive, Italian writing. Hannah will be getting 'l'angelo' above l'angelo put a white halo. Bella will be getting , 'l'angelo' and above l'angelo put a white halo with devil horns growing out of it. I will be, getting 'l'angelo del male,' and above l'angelo put red devil horns.," Chala explained.

"Okay, Decked Out. I can do that. Who has never got a tattoo?" Maria asked.

"Hannah,'' We all said.

"Okay you will go last because newbies away take time.," Maria said, "Chala you'll be going first. You all can watch if you like?"

"We would like too," Felix said.

"Ok follow me," Maria said. We went in the room where she did tattoos. Chala sat down and pulled her shirt up just below her bust. Her diamond belly ring was glistering in light. Maria got to work on Chala's tattoo.

…...

It took about 1 hour for Chala's and an hour for Bella's Their tattoos were so cute. I loved them. I was excited and scared. I sat down. I heard the needle start going. I shut my eyes closed and squeezed Felix's hand in my left hand and Alec's hand in the right hand and braced myself for the needle to come in contact with my skin. It hurt a little bit but not that bad. It took her a 1 hour and 30 minutes, cause I was moving a little bit. I love it. It's so cute. I'm glad I did that. It hurt but it was worth it. My nose piercing hurt more. We are headed home. It's really late. Chala fell asleep Dem had to carry her in. Today was a long day I can't wait to see what the new year has in store.

New Year's Eve/ Party/ Bella's POV

Us Volturi Kids have a party for everything.

5...4...3...2..1

HAPPY NEW YEARS

A/N - Happy New Years everyone! Review please.

My New Years resolution as the author of There's A New Bella In Town is to try to appeal to most of your wants and request. Thanks for all the support. I feel better now


	27. Chala's Birthday Planing

**Bella's POV/February 4**

"We need to start planning," Chala said.

"Planning for what?" I asked.

"My birthday," Chala replied.

"Oh, okay, what do you wanna do?" Hannah asked.

"I wanna keep it simple. A party of two hundred people," Chala replied.

"Wow," Hannah said.

Hannah and I looked at each other. We both knew Chala never kept something simple. "Is there a catch?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," Chala said popping the p. "Let's go talk to daddy,"

We nodded. We were still in our pajamas on this early Sunday morning. "Good morning, Princesas," everyone that passed us said that and bowed. We gave everyone a nod of acknowledgement and kept walking. We reached Uncle Caius' office, and knocked. "Come in," he said. We walked in.

"Daddy I came to talk about my birthday," Chala said

"I was wondering when we were going to have this conversation," Caius said with a smile. "What do you want?"

"Well I'm keeping it simple. A party of about 200 people, and as far as presents go, all I want is my driver's license." We were shocked Chala didn't tell us all this. Caius was the first one to snap out of it.

"You sure this is it? Baby you know money isn't a problem."

"Yeah I know and I know I'm too young to get a driver's license, but that is all I want. It is time for me to grow up and leave my old ways behind."

Caius gave sad smile and spoke, "Okay sweetheart, I can work something out." Chala kissed him on the cheek and left.

"You're going to get her something else, right?" Hannah asked.

Caius smiled big, "Of course, I am."

"Good," Hannah and I said in sync.

"Talk to you later Uncle Caius," I said.

"Bye sweethearts," he called after us.

For the rest of the day we hung out with Aja, Essence, and the Abbys.

**February 28**

We have been up all day creating, Chala's birthday invitations. She wanted to create them herself. Her theme is Royal Court of Halloween. She has a black glass scroll case. Inside is where a gold scroll, and when you open it a big black paper bat pops out. The scroll reads:

You are cordially invited

To

Princesa Chala Knechele Jackson-Volturi

Royal Court of Halloween, 15th Birthday Party

Dress up in a Halloween costume.

R.V.S.P. If you can't make it let one of the Royal 6 know.

It was a group effort. I typed, Chala made all the bats. She is very creative. Hannah rolled them, and the guys put them in the black case. It is 2 in the morning the study looks a mess. Paper, scissors, glue, everywhere. Chala was so tired she fell asleep on the floor. Dem picked her up and carried her to her room. We are hosting an assembly tomorrow to pass out invites. I'm excited.

**March 1**

"Leave me alone!" Chala's screams rang out threw out the castle. I reached over and saw that the other side of my bed was empty.

"Dem leave me alone!" Chala screamed.

"Chala you have to get up and go to school," Dem said as I walked in her room. But Chala was already dozing off. Felix, Hannah, and Dem were in her room. Alec was lying in the bed trying to cajole her out of bed.

"Get up, Chala," Dem said as he pulled the covers off her. She snuggled into Alec but I didn't see how that helped but whatever.

"You are not my mom," Chala snapped. Then she mumbled, "I can never get any sleep around this motherfucker."

"Dem may not be your mom but I am," an angelic voice came out of nowhere. Aunt Dora walked in Chala's room. We all made a pathway to Chala's bed.

"Sweetheart, get up," Dora begged.

"Mom, can I miss school?" Chala asked.

"No you're missing school Friday for you birthday. You have two choices, either get up and go to school, or lay there and have no party," Dora bargained.

"But, Mom," Chala whined.

"No, buts Knechele. Get up." Dora said. Chala got out of bed.

"Happy? I'm up," Chala said. I went back to my room and got ready.

**Assembly/ Hannah's POV**

We are standing here passing invites to all the guest. They are happy to get one. We all think the assembly is over then Felix walked up to the microphone and spoke, "I have an announcement. We have another addition to our family. Ms. Bella Swan was adopted by Aro Volturi. So I present Bella Volturi."

Bella looked shocked and scared as she slowly walked up to the microphone, "Hello and I'm pleased to serve in your Royal 6." They applauded her. She received a standing ovation. She smiled brightly and returned to her seat. I knew she was gonna get Felix back.

**Back at the castle/ Bella's POV**

Felix is so dead. He knows I hate being in front of a crowd.

"Felix get your sparkly ass back here." I screamed after him. I found him playing video games. I took a metal bat and swung at him.

"Oww Bella that shit hurts," Felix screamed.

"That is the point," I yelled. Everybody was watching and laughing except the adults.

"Moomm! Daadd!" Felix screamed. They came running.

"Whatever she is beating you for, you deserved it," Daddy said.

"Ha ha, Bella stop beating my son," Sulcipia said.

"Leave my, princesa. Alone," Aro said. I eventually stopped, but I was still mad.


	28. Birthday Party and Drama

**Bella's POV/Early morning March 4**

We woke up early this morning. All the females of the house are going to the spa, for a little bit of rest and relaxation. Chala is bouncing off the wall like Tinkerbelle. She is excited and bothering everybody. This massage feels so good and the guy giving my massage is HOT. I have a boyfriend. Ha. I'm really enjoying this; I can't wait till my birthday.

**Chala's POV/ Mud bath**

I'm so excited. I'm going to get my driver's license in an hour. I have to leave the spa early, but that is fine with me. I'm so ready. Tonight is going to be totally awesome. I only asked for one thing and that is all I want. Our personal stylist is doing our hair at 3:00. We are picking up our costumes, and the last fitting is at 5:00. And getting ready for my party from 5:30 to 7:00. My party starts at 8:00, so my schedule is packed.

**1 hour later**

My driver's test is in 5 minutes. I'm a little nerves. Daddy, Uncle Aro, Uncle Marcus, Demetri, Alec, Felix, Mom, TT Sulpicia, and TT Didyme are all here. I'm scared I'm not going pass.

"Chala Volturi," the man behind the counter called. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"Good luck," everybody told me. I inhaled a deep breath and walked up to the counter.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir," I said with a big smile.

He smiled back and said, "Well, follow me Miss Volturi." I turned around and blew my family a kiss and followed him to the car. He got in the passage side with his pencil and clipboard. I got in, buckled my seatbelt, and adjusted my car mirrors, and started the car. He smiled and marked on his paper. I guess I'm doing well because he is constantly smiling. I put the car in reverse and back out the parking spot. Then, I put it in drive and continued.

My test went smoothly. We returned to the office and I parked the car.

"Well done, Miss. Volturi. Although you are only 15 your driving is excellent. I have every right to believe you will be a safe driver. You WILL be getting your license today." He said with a smile.

"Thanks you so much!" I screamed and hugged him.

"No problem, now follow me to get your license printed," he said as we walked in out of the cool March air. I took my picture and got it printed. It was so cute.

I walked out to my family with a sad look on my face.

"You failed, didn't you?" Alec asked.

"Heck no," I said as I pulled my driver's license out, and showed them. They erupted in cheers and hugged me.

"Let's go," I said as a picked up my stuff and headed out the doors. I drove to the studio and picked up our costumes. I'm going to be a Vampire Princess. Bella is a Sexy Devil and Hannah is going to be Princess Leia from Star Wars. I drove back to the castle and delivered the outfits. And then started on my make-up and getting dressed.

…..

We look hot. I have on short red dress, red heels, ruby tongue and belly rings. My make-up looks good, too. I have on the vampire make-up. It looks like blood is running out the corners of my mouth; my eyes look like cat eyes, fangs, and a tiara.

Bella also has on a short dress. She has on red heels, devil horns, devil trident, and make-up done in tones of red. Hannah shows the most skin. All her stomach is out. She has on a brown bikini and a long purple skirt with long slits up the side, purple heels, light saber, and he make –up is done in tones of purple. We look good.

**Bella's POV**

We are in the limo. And I'm really tempted to have sex with Dem. I want to, but he probably won't because he thinks he will break me.

**Hannah's POV**

I know tonight is going to be fun, but I can't wait until my Super Sweet 16. I still can't believe parents are making me go to Forks with Bella, so unfair. And how did Chala get her license before me. OOOO that get is smart and clever. I'm going to be the last one to get my license even though I'm basically the oldest. Well, Bella is technically older by 8 days but, I act like the oldest. And I'm going to be the last one to get my license. Bullshit.

**Chala's POV**

We just pulled up to the venue. I know tonight is going to be absolutely amazing. We have a red carpet set up, and paparazzi are standing by waiting. Damn. I didn't want them at my party. I'm ready to dance and party the night away with Alec and my family. Maybe sneak a few drinks in my system. We stepped out the limo and cameras started flashing. We continued into the venue with our smiles big. We could see the party was in full swing. Alec and I headed up the stairs so we come walk out together, while everyone else moved and joined the party.

I heard Dem come over the intercom and spoke, "Welcome everyone, to my sister's 15th birthday bash. Okay we are going bring the birthday girl out. Chala! Come on out, sis." I walked out with my hand entwined with Alec's. I smiled big and waved we made or we to the stage.

I stepped up and took the microphone, "I would like to thank everyone for coming and also for my gifts. LET PARTY! "I walked down and received hugs and a lot of "Happy Birthday's." Alec and I made o\our way to the rest of or family and we started dancing. The night flew by. Then at like 10:00, I saw my parents walk up on stage.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Girl," My dad said over the microphone.

"Sweetheart, I know you said you only wanted one thing but we got you 2 more," Mom said.

"We have special guests here to sing for you," Daddy said. Then out of nowhere I heard two voices harmonizing into a cordless microphone from somewhere. AI was really excited then out of nowhere Justin Beiber and Chris Brown walk out into the stage. The crowd is screaming and jumping up and down. I'm really excited. I can't believe it. They sang Happy Birthday to me.

Then my dad came back over the microphone, "Ok we will have more of them later, but right now I want everyone to head outside." We all ran outside to see. Right outside the door was a huge gift box and in has a tag that said, "Pull Here" I walked up and pulled the string and the box fell open and it was a gold Aston Martin DBS Volante. I screamed and ran and hugged my parents.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," I said.

"No problem, Sweetheart," They both said.

"Okay, everyone let's head back in the venue to some good music, drinks, food, and dancing." I said. We all slowly walked back in. Justin and Chris had also gone outside to see my birthday present. They walked back on to the stage. Justin started singing,"Baby." And I went to get some punch. I come back to dance with Alec and he is surrounded by girls and he is not saying anything to them just laughing, smiling, and talking to them. I was really pissed I turned around and went to the adult bar.

"Pink Lemonade Vodka and Lemonade, Please," I ordered my drink.

"But your only fifteen," the bartender said.

"No shit, Sherlock. Give me my drink or lose your job," I threaten

"Sorry, Miss Birthday Girl, pink lemonade vodka and lemonade coming up," he said.

"Thank you," I said with a sweet, sarcastic smile.

**Alec's POV**

I have not seen Chala in over an hour. So I went looking for her, I found her sitting at a table with Justin Beiber. You won't believe what else I saw.

**Chala's POV**

I just got a little tipsy. Alec just really pissed me off. I needed that drink. I walked and sat down with Justin Beiber.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, he replied with a smile. We continued to talk and things progressed.

**Justin's POV**

The birthday girl, Chala, is a little drunk, and she is hot. They all are hot, Hannah, Bella, and Chala. We chatted for a while. Then, she scooted closer and I put my hand on my hand on her leg. They smooth. I slid closer. She looked at me and I looked deeply in those warm hazel eyes. Then she kissed me, I knew she had a boyfriend, but I could not help myself, her lips, WOW!

"Chala!" a guy's voice called. We pulled apart. She turned around and looked at who it was. It was her boyfriend. What have I done to her?

**Alec's POV**

I go looking for Chala and find her making out with Justin Beiber. How could she do this? "Chala!" I yelled and she and Justin stopped.

Chala got up looked worried, "Baby, It is not what you think."

"Then what the hell is it!" I yelled. She didn't have an answer. You could tell she was a little drunk, but I didn't care.

"You know what, Chala we're done!" I yelled.

"Alec, Baby, you don't mean that," she said.

"Yes, I mean every word," I replied. She looked shocked; you could see the tears in her eyes.

"Baby please," she begged

"No!" I replied. You could see the tears in her eyes, but she didn't say anything she just ran off. After, she left I looked at Justin, he looked guilt. I growled and went back to my previous activity.

PLEASE ! PLEASE! Review. If you review I will get chapters faster.

-Emmett's Chica


	29. Chala, Alec, and Justin

**Chala's POV **

I can't believe Alec broke up with me. Worst Birthday Ever. I ran away from him. I could not let him see me cry. Now, I'm sitting in the lounge all alone, crying.

**Dem's POV**

I have not seen, Chala, since she opened her present which was an hour and a half ago. I searched everywhere. Then, I found her in the ladies' lounge. As I got closer I could hear someone sniffing and crying, I pushed open the door and there's Chala sitting on the floor pouring her eyes out. I ran to her.

"Chala, what's wrong?" I questioned. All the words she was mumbling I could not decipher because of the intensity of her crying. The only word I caught was "Alec." That bastard.

"Chala, I'll be right back," I told her. She nodded. I walked out looking for Alec. He was dancing with some girls, with his back to me. I walked up and pushed him. He stumbled forward.

I screamed, "What the fuck did you do to my sister?" Everyone had now turned their attention to us.

"I didn't do anything to her," Alec said coolly.

"You're a damn lie. If you didn't do anything why is she in there crying me a river?" I yelled at him.

"She kissed Justin Beiber, so I broke up with her," he told me.

"Dude, she's not even sober and you broke my sister's heart," I said.

"I don't care!" he yelled. I lost it and punched him. He felled backward and jumped up ready to fight. Then, Hannah, Bella, and Felix jumped in. Felix held Alec back. And Hannah and Bella held me back. They knew I would not hurt them.

**Justin's POV **

I can't believe he broke up with her, and then her brother came and almost beat the shit out of him. I went looking for her; she was it the lounge room, crying. She looked up at me as I came in but didn't say anything.

"Chala, please stop crying." I begged.

"I can't I love him," she said.

"I'm really sorry," I stated.

"No it is my entire fault, I kissed you," she told me.

"But I didn't stop you and I knew you were not single, and I kissed you back," I told her. You could tell she is a little sober now. She is understanding things and thinking straight. I just rubbed her back as she cried on my shoulder. Then, her brother came back. He growled when he saw me but didn't say anything.

"Chala, you have to go back to the party and entertain your guest," he told her.

"No, I'm ready to go home," Chala whined.

"Chala! You can go home in 3 hours. Your party ends at 3 a.m. You can't leave. A Volturi never give up," he stated proudly, "So get your butt out there."

"But Alec is out there. I don't want to see him," she stated.

"You don't have to see him; come on stage with me. I'll sit a chair on stage, and you can watch me," I proposed an offer.

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Demetri said. I was surprised he actually agreed with me.

"Okay," Chala said.

"So stop crying and get out there," Dem said.

She sniffed, "Can you bring me my purse?"

"Sure. Where is it?" Dem asked.

She looked sad, "Um.. He has it."

"Who is he?" Dem asked stupidly. I shot him a look.

"Oh, okay got it." He said. I laughed.

**Dem's POV**

I hate Alec. We are going back to the Royal 6 building Sunday and I know there is going to be some tension and awkwardness.

Bella walked up to me, "Is she okay?" She asked concerned. Hannah was standing beside her.

They were both waiting for my answer, "She's … um better. I came to get her purse from Alec. Wait here."

I jogged over to Alec and tried to be as nice as possible, "Alec, give me my sister's purse."

"Here, I don't want anything that belongs to that whore," he scolded.

"How can you call my sister a whore, you asshole. I don't see what she saw in you!" I yelled and punch him in his gut. I was about to hit him again but, Bella stood between us. I wouldn't dare hit her. I let her push me away from Alec. She made me sit down.

"You need to calm down," Hannah told me.

"I can't," I mumbled. Bella walked away and came back with Felix in tow.

"Watch him," Bella commanded Felix pointing at me.

"Bells, I have to give Chala her purse." I protested.

"We'll take it," Hannah said and extended her hand. I groaned and handed her the purse. I can't believe I'm being put under Felix's supervision. Bull!

"Come on let's go check on Chala," Bella said to Hannah. I watched their retreating forms.

**Hannah's POV**

I was surprised Alec broke up with her. They were like two peas in a pod. I know Chala is heartbroken. She loved him with all her heart. I wonder what she did. Bella and I walked into the ladies' lounge to see Chala crying on Justin's shoulder. Bella and I were shocked. Chala looked up at us. Her eyes were puffy and red. I hate Alec, too.

**Bella's POV**

We walked in to see Chala with her head on Justin's shoulder. Hannah handed her the purse.

"Chala, what happened?" I kneeled down and asked her.

She launched into her story, "Well, it all started when I went to get some punch and I came back and he was surrounded by girls and I was upset, so I went to get a "real drink." And I got a little tipsy. Then sat at the table with Justin and I kissed him. Alec caught us and he.. He.. He broke up with me. And you know the rest." She started crying again and Justin started rubbing her back. Then we had a group girl hug.

"So what are you gonna go now?" Hannah asked.

"Bout to go on stage with Justin," Chala replied.

"Oh cool, just know we're here for you," I assured her. She sniffed and nodded. We all stood up.

"You ready?" Justin asked her.

"Yeah, she said but I could hear her voice crack.

"Let's go," Justin said. We walked out together and went separate ways.

**Chala's POV **

He sat a chair in the middle of the stage. Then he started singing "U smile." I enjoyed it. I watched the way he flowed across the stage. Then he turned and walked over and sang directly to me. Then, we sang "Overboard" together. Then, Chris sang "Yo (excuse me miss)" to me. The night was pretty good except for the obvious. I exchanged number with both of them. Justin is going to be in Italy till the end of summer, so I will be seeing a lot of him. I headed to the limo. Mom and Dad already drove my car home. I got in the limo, I paused and my breath hitched in my throat. The only seat left was beside Alec. I thought about it, and then I sat down. In Dem's lap. There was a tense, awkward silence the whole way home. When we arrived, I was the 1st one out the car. I sprinted to my room, fell in my bed and cried.

**Alec's POV**

I do feel bad, but she kissed another guy. When she got in the limo the only seat was next to me. I didn't mind her sitting next to me, but her breathe hitched; everyone was watching her and she ended up sitting in Dem's lap. You could tell she was upset. Her eyes were red and puffy. I groaned. Shit I hated making girls cry. When, we pulled up to the castle she jumped out and ran to her room. My room is across the hall so I heard her telling her mom everything is not going to be okay because she loved me. I started feeling super bad, but then I thought if she really loved me she wouldn't have kissed Justin. Drunk or not. Now she is alone in her room crying. Around 5 a.m I heard her tiny footsteps go up the stairs and into the music room. Then, the castle was filled with sweet, piano music. She started playing she played for an hour. Then, I heard her walk over to the couch in the music room. She was still crying. She had cried a lot tonight. She cried herself to sleep. I made her cry herself to sleep, but I'm still not getting back with her.

-**Hey yall. I'm trying to cut all the fluff but I want to be as detailed and descriptive as possible. Give you guys a good metal picture. PLEASE Review I need advice.**


	30. More Drama

**I don't own Twilight**

Alec's POV/ Saturday Morning/ Kitchen

Today is our last full day in the castle until Bella's birthday. Of course, we will come to visit but that's it. I know Dem, Chala, and Bella and maybe even Hannah hates me. Felix is just mutual. I thought I would do a good deed and cook the girl's breakfast. I made bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I clicked the buzzer to ring in the music room, Hannah and Bella's room.

"Breakfast," I said.

"Okay," came 3 groggy voices. First, Bella and Dem came and sat down. Then, Hannah and Felix showed up.. Felix and Dem had a glass of bear's blood for breakfast. I wondered where Chala was 20 minutes later she shows up in cowboy boots, jean shorts, vest, and cowboy hat. I wanted to tell her she looked nice but I didn't. Her eyes were red and puffy.

She sat down and looked at the food and spoke, "Good Morning."

"Good morning, Chala," everyone replied.

"Who made this?" she asked pointing at the food.

"I did," I said with a smile.

She scowled, "Um no thanks. Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore. She got up, grabbed an apple and walked out the kitchen.

We heard Chala screamed," Dad I'm going out."

"Where?" Caius asked.

"Ride, Snowball (her horse), she replied.

"Alright, bye," he said.

"Bye, Daddy," she said and then we heard the door slam. I looked back at my family. Dem was staring at me with a gruesome look in his eyes.

"I think I'm going to leave now, enjoy your breakfast," I said as I departed the kitchen. I ran out to the track. I hid in bushes and watched her . I still loved her but I couldn't see pass what happened. Then her phone rang. "Whoa, snowball,"Chala called pulling the reigns. She pulled her phone our and answered it.

**Chala ** _Justin_

**Hello**

_Hey, Chala (I growled Justin Bieber)_

_What's up_

**Nothing much **

_How are you feeling?_

**Okay, but it is not the same. **

_Cheer-up. It'll get better. Trust me._

**I doubt it, but okay**

_Have you said anything to him?_

**No, It is hard to even look at him**.

_I'm sorry. _

**If you don't stop apologizing-**

_But, It was my fault I knew you were drunk and I took advantage of that._

**No, I kissed you it's my fault end of that.**

_Okay. Want to be my tour guide. _

**For what?**

_Remember I'm staying in Italy until August? (Just great)_

**Um okay, but no time soon it is going take me a while to get back to normal.**

_Thanks, Chala. You're a great person. I don't see how he let you go._

**Thanks. Well I got to go.**

_Alright, bye Chala. Talk to you later._

**Bye Justin. **

She hung up the phone. I felt really mad. They were getting way to close for comfort. But why do I care, she is my ex-girlfriend. Went I looked back up and Chala was gone.

Chala's POV

I headed to the mall, I'm really stressed out and worried, but shopping can fix it all.

Alec's POV

Justin Beiber was at the mall and him and Chala hung out together talked and laughed and I remember when that used to be me I missed that. I waited in her room til she returned home.

She walked in, turned on the lights, and stopped in her footsteps. Her head dropped , she couldn't even look and me in my eyes, "What are you doing in here?" Chala asked. I studied her uneasy posture and stance,

"Are you gonna answer me?" Chala asked.

"Are you really going to go out with Justin after you get over me?" I asked.

"What, huh, H- How did you know that?" she stuttered.

"I've been following you around all day, "I told her. She looked pissed.

'So, you've been spying on me. For what I'm not yours anymore! I don't see what I saw in you. I should have went with Justin. Leave me along, you physco ass vampire! GET THE HELL OUT MY ROOM! Chala screamed her voice raised about 10 octaves. Then, she walked up and slapped me. Even, though I'm a vampire it caught me off guard and it stung a little.

"DEMERTRI!" Chala screamed and Dem came bursting in her room.

"Get out, Alec," He said.

"No!" I yelled, "I want to get back with her."

"It is a little too late for that, if I was her I would never take you back," Dem told me and I lost it and punched him. That arose a fight. Chala was screaming stop but neither one of us stopped then our fathers burst in and pulled us apart.

"Conference Room! NOW!' My dad growled at everyone. We all walked to the conference room.

Aro addressed us, "This can take place no longer. You all will be staying here until the end on school so we can keep an eye on you. Alec stay away from Chala and Dem. Okay now everyone go do something constructive and stop all this damn fighting!"

**Wow he really blew a fit. Review please might get them up quicker 200 is my goal. Love Ya.**


	31. Chapter 42

Okay Thanks for all your reviews and I have taken it into consideration. I have decided to skip this stuff and get them to Forks. This story will be on HIATUS until further notice, but this is a list of 11 things that will happen before they go to Forks. You guy should really read and review One Life to Live: A Volturi Story. It is a prequel to this story. It is by Twilight Chicks, which is me and my friend. So check that out a review it please.

Chala is going to make Alec super jealous with Justin.

Bella and Demetri have sex.

Hannah's bro comes to visit.

World Competitions

5. LDV Wins

6. Volturi's decide not to tell the Spartans who Bella really is.

7. Edward hits on Bella.

8. Chala gets in a fight.

9. Jacob takes an interest in Hannah.

10. Girls get motorcycles as a going away presents.

11. Hannah wants a summer job.

Please review and ask if there is anything you want me to elaborate one. And There's A New Bella Town: Forks, will be up when I get my first chapter. That will be very soon. Thanks for being supportive and patient.

-Emmett's Chica


	32. Hannah's 16th Birthday

**A/n. sorry I have not updated in a while**_. _

**I don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

After, Aro called the meeting and told everyone to separate. I went to start on my report. _This is going to be a long, crazy semester. _

**2 months later**

**Bella's POV**

_Hannah's birthday is around the corner it is May 8, which is a Saturday. Her theme is Hollywood Chic. We all got long, flowing dresses with extravagant trains on them. Hannah's dress has the longest train, it is red and very lovely. We went to get fitted for the yesterday. Mine is black and shimmy. Chala's dress is gold and has a split up the side. We got shoes, makeup, and jewelry._

"Chala, who are you taking to Hannah's party?" I questioned. Chala smiled big.

"Justin," she answered confidently.

I looked at her , "Are you guys together?" I questioned.

" No, not yet," she replied and giggled.

"Well, if you're happy, I'm happy," I said smiling. We continued to talk about Chala and Justin not knowing Alec was out in the hall listening on our conversation.

**Alec's POV**

_I can't believe this._

"No, not yet," I heard Chala reply. I banged my fists against the wall. Demetri came running, I'm glad we are cool now.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Chala and Justin," I stated as I slide down to the floor.

"Look Alec, I can only imagine, what you are going through, and I know you regret it but tou have got to move on," Dem told me very understandingly.

" But I don't want to," I complained.

"You got to. You can start by finding a date for Hannah's party." Dem suggested.

I thought about it, "Okay I'll try."

"Good bro," he congratulated and patted me on the back and walked off. He left me pondering what girl would be nice and friendly that I could take to the ball or party. I tried not to think about taking any of Chala's friends then she would really be pissed.

**Hannah's POV**

_I am so ready for my birthday_

"That does not go there!" I yelled at the decorators. I never yelled at people but this had to be perfect.

"Where the hell is Chala and Bella, they were supposed to be here a minute ago," I said to myself just as they walked through the door.

"You're late!" I screeched.

"Drama mama chill," Bella said with a laughed.

"She trippin'," Chala added.

"This party has to be perfect, I will never turn 16 again," I yelled. They didn't understand the pressure they are only 15. Chala just turned 15. I groaned.

"Get to work, people!" I shrieked. Everyone jumped up and started decorating.

"Sweetie, you need to calm down," Chala told me.

"Breathe, baby," Felix comforted me.

"Okay, hunny," I said. My colors was the red and black and my decorations was beautiful, they are getting there. I was walking around checking off things on my check list, when I blind-fold came down over my eyes.

"Shhh, baby," Felix said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, "I have a party to plan."

"You need to relax," Felix said and licked my ear I shivered and I heard Chala and Bella giggled.

"We will take care of the party," Bella assured me. I sighed and let Felix led me away. He put me in the car, and drove off. We parked and we were at the Spa.

"Felix you know I hate spas," I groaned.

"Baby, you need to relax." Felix said as he pulled me through the door, and gave our names at the register. We headed to get massages.

**Chala's POV**

setting up for the party

"The food and flower need to be here in the next 2 hours," I screamed into the phone.

"Hannah is going to get her license in a few hours, right? " I asked Bella who was iron chair covers.

"Yep," she replied as I started tying red bows to the chairs that were already covered with the black silk covers Bella was ironing.

"This is going to be beautiful," Bella commented.

"I know," I said with a smile.

We completed everything around 5 and the party started at 9, so we needed to get back and get ready. Our hair was already done, we just need to put on dress, makeup, and shoes. We got back to the house, and Hannah was jumping up and down like an Energizer bunny showing us her license. We just laughed and started getting dressed. We all were very cute in our ball gowns. Hannah looked the best , though.

The red really complemented her completion. She looked wonderful. We pulled up to the venue, just like my party paparazzi was here. Hannah was gonna flip.

**Hannah's POV**

_ Who the hell let them in? Ugh._

We stepped out with Chala on my left, Bella on my right. Justin, Felix and Demetri were behind us. Behind them, was Alec and his date. I'm happy for him he finally moved on, and then everyone else came behind him. Once, everyone had completely unloaded out of the 3 limos, we headed in the venue.

I screeched when I walked in, Trey Songz was on the stage singing "Happy Birthday" to me. The spotlight shining on me. He sounded great. He was dressed in a nice black tuxedo. After, he finished singing he bowed to me and I curtsied to him. As my mom came over the microphone I realized Felix was missing, but he just walked in with me. "Sweetie, happy birthday and you presents are arriving now," she smiled and said just as everyone heard a horn blow outside, I ran outside to see my dad driving red Porsche 911 Turbo and Felix driving a red Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. I screamed, and hugged my mom and dad. Everyone was clapping for me. I was going crazy.

Everyone went back in and listened to Trey Songz. This night is going to be awesome.

**Chala's POV**

_I can't believe this bullshit_

" We need to talk, NOW!" I said to Alec.

"What?" he asked.

"How could you bring her here?" I asked furiously

"The same way you can bring Justin here." Alec hissed.

"But, no she is not supposed to be here," I screeched and people started looking at me.

"Chala, SHUT UP! " Alec yelled.

"Who are you-" I was cut off by his lips. He kissed me long and hard. I was shocked. Our family was standing around watching. I kissed him back. He licked my lips and I let his tongue in. I really missed this. We pulled apart cause I need breathe.

"Are you guys, back together?" Hannah asked.

"I guess so," Alec said and kissed me.

"Good no more drama," Bella said and everyone went back to dancing. Alec went to apologize to his date.

"Justin I'm so sorry," I told him.

"Chala, it okay you love him and I understand that," Justin smiled as I hugged him.

"Thanks and there is someone I want you to meet," I said as I lead him to Alec's ex-date and hooked them up. I hope they both were gonna to have a good time.

**Hannah's POV**

After, all the drama my party went along wonderfully. At the end we at headed home for a well rewarded rest.

**Bella's POV**

Tonight, is the night. Demetri and I are going to take our relationship farther. I love him a lot. And it not about how he look on the outside, it his personality and I love everything about him .

**A/N I wanted at least 220, so that is 16 reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to updated more often. Later y'all**

**-Emmett's Chica**


	33. Trouble in Pradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

Bella's POV

The next day at school Hannah's party was the talk on the school. They were talking about how Alec and Chala got back together, Hannah's cars, and everything. I have to admit it was the party of the year.

"Bella, why are you limping?" Felix asked me. I know I looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um, no reason," I said and kept walking. Demetri pulled me aside.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," Dem apologized.

"It's not your fault," I stated with a smile.

"Yes it is Bella, I took your virginity. Now you're limping. You can barely sit down," Dem said.

"I'm fine, Dem, I enjoyed last night," I smirked, "You didn't take it, I gave it to you."

"You cried, "Dem said while I thought what happened last night.

"So," I stated calmly.

"We are never doing that again," Dem declared.

"WHAT!" I complained.

"Bella, you have hand- shaped bruises on your thighs," Dem hissed," they are my fault and I'm not about to risk you getting hurt!

"Fine," I huffed and walked away and caught up with Chala and Alec, Hannah and Felix are somewhere else. We sat down in Geometry.

"I can't believe they got back together," some girl whispered to her friend kind of loudly. Alec growled, leaned over and planted a long kiss on Chala's lips. You could tell it caught her off guard. All I could do was laugh.

"Excuse me," the teacher called. They broke apart.

"Thank you," the teacher said and started teaching. Chala was blushing the entire class period. This was the last period of the day, once that bell rung we jumped in the car with Dem, Felix, and Hannah and went home. Once, we got home everyone started getting ready to go back to the school for practice. World Competitions is in 2 weeks and everyone was going crazy. We are going to be crazy tired.

….

LATER AT PRACTICE

"5….6…7…8!" Chala called as she used the remote to play out Jaguar theme song and we started our routine, the coach watched us. They tossed me high in the air, I did my stunt and landed safely in Marco's , head male cheerleader, arms. I danced hard and gave it all I had our routine is like 8 minutes. It has a mix of Hispanic, Italian, and American music. We did the salsa, tango, and some American line dancing. We incorporated all this into our routine. We had stunts and everything. We had a triple threat; at the end we did our Jaguar cheer,

"_LDV's the best in the nation!_

_Stand up and cheer for that Jaguar sensation! _

_Watch out for us Jaguar's, you're in our habitat. _

_You better step back, we're here to attack. _

_Attack! Attack! Jaguar's attack! "_

After we did the cheer the music came back on and we did our final dance ended in our poses, and our loud in sync signature Jaguar growl.

Our coach clapped, "That was great," she said.

"Really?" Chala asked, "Did anyone mess up?"

"Nope, Chala, everyone was beyond perfect, we definite got this trophy in the bag," she said. We erupted in cheers high-fifing each other.

"Okay everyone 10 minute break then we gonna run it 1 more time, then I'll let you go early. Good Job!" Chala said. I went got some water then I had Tori to stretch me out more. We did it one more time, then Chala let us go, I went and got changed for Volleyball and ran to the West Court.

"Sorry, Hannah," I said.

"You good, Get to work!" she told me and we started working out. We warmed up for about 20 minutes, and then we practiced hard. I was tired and wore out, but could not go home yet cause everyone was not finished with practice except for me and Demetri, so we went to the Royal 6 building and he cooked me something to eat.

"Baby, you know I love you right? "Dem asked as he sat the plate of spaghetti in front on me.

I nodded as I started eating. I ate all my food and laid down in the bed.

"What's wrong," he questioned.

"I want you to make love to me," I said seductively and cuddled against him.

He pushed me away and stated," No, baby it's too risky." I groaned and got up and went it the closet. I was getting lost in trying on my clothes I lost count of time. I love hime a lot, everything about him, his inner beauty is what I really love. He is so sweet and kind, being hot is just a plus.

My phone rang, I answered, "Hello."

"Baby. Where are you? I'm sorry. I'm worried sick," Demetri said.

"I'm fine. I'm in the dressing room," I said. The next second he appeared beside me.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I just don't want to hurt you," he said sweetly.

"I'm not hurt a little sore yes but you didn't hurt me, I love you," I looked him in the eye so he could feel how sincere I was.

"Okay baby, after you heal and can walk without a limp we'll try again," he smirked. I smiled big.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said as I kissed him.

"Oh and I have to buy you some more clothes like the ones I umm you know ripped," he smiled embarrassed.

I giggled, "Yea, you do."

"Come on, let's go home," Dem said and wrapped his arms around my waist as we meet the family and walked to the car.

**Sorry bout all the cheer details, I'm a cheerleader soo umm it habit lol. Hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review. The more reviews the quicker the update. So tell you friends to read and thanks everyone. **

**-Emmett's Chica aka Chala**


	34. World Competitons

_I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. _

I know I have not updated in forever, I'm so sorry. :D Dont hate me.

**Bella's POV/ World Competitions **

I can't believe it's finally here. Competitions start Monday, but we got here Saturday. This year it is being held in Orlando, Florida. We staying in a hotel in the Disney Resort. Chala and Hannah gave us a break and we went to the beach.

"I never knew you were so nice," Tori told Chala.

Chala smiled, " I'm nice when I wanna be, but I can be a bitch."

"So how are you and Demetri?" Zoey inquired.

"Great!" I exclaimed and winked at them.

"EWW!" Hannah and Chala wailed.

" I didn't need to know that," Hannah added. Zoey, Tori and I giggled.

" Well look what the cat dragged in," came a cold, icy voice. I looked up and saw two very familiar faces.

"Rose," Chala snarled.

"Alice," Hannah growled.

" Oh they remenber our names," Rose said and the others laughed.

"You are still a pathetic excuse for an althete," Hannah spat.

"Chala, are these your new cheerleaders?" Rose questioned with a look of disgust.

" Look! I'm I damn good cheerleader," Tori said and jumped all up in Rose's face.

Rose pushed Tori down in the sand, and all hell broke loose. Hannah and Chala jumped on Alice and Rose. We held the other girls back. Then, the guys showed up. Dem grabbed Chala. Alec grabbed Hannah, and Felix had Zoey, Tori, and I. Alice and Rose were bleeding and Chala was holding some of Rose hair extension in her hand.

"I suggest you leave," Felix told them. He had me in his arms and Zoey and Tori throne over his shoulders.

"Chala, you know what dad said, any fights and you are grounded." Dem said.

"I don't care she shouldn't have put her hands on Tori," Chala shouted. Dem sighed and we all returned to the room.

When Monday came the tournments began. The rest of the week flew by and finally it was Saturday and tome for the formal dressed award ceremony. We always dressed to impres. we arrived in the huge banquet Hall and our group sat down in our section. Us and a few others sat at the Captain's table. I looked at the main Spartans table and I saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Jacob. I couldn't believe my cousin, Jacob, was going to Forks High and was so buff. After a minute, the award cermony began.

" Welcome to the 2012 High School World Competition award ceremony, hosted by Orlando Florida," the speaker paused and we cheered.

"Now let's began. First we have baseball." She announced 3rd, 2nd, and last 1st. The Forks Spartans got 3rd place, and we got 1st place. When she called our school name, we jumped up, screamed, and hugged each other. Felix, Demetri, and the rest of the baseball team ranup to the stage and got the trophy and we chant as a whole,

_" V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! A Jaguar Tradition! _

I knew we would be saying that a lot. We placed 1st in everything, but soccer and wrestling. In those two sports we came in 2nd. I looked across the table at the captains and the looked disappointed. Spartans placed 2nd, 3rd, or not at all. Except in wrestling they came in 1st and the were estatic. I saw Jacob and a few other guys run to the stage.

It was the end of the award cermony and then the dance started. We walked over and congratulated the Spartans. Then, we got out on the dance floor. I looked around and i saw Chala dancing with Alec. Hannah was talking to Jacob, I saw Felix at the bar and he looked pissed and was chatting with Demetri. I was headed to talk to them when I felt hands on my hips. I turned around and it was Edward.

"Hey hottie," he said smoothly, his groupies were standing behindhim.

I scoffed, " Girls with asses like mine don't talk to guys with faces like yours." His friends laughed and he looked hurt.

The party ended and we all retired to our room because our flights left the next day. The next morning we got dressed and packed our bags. Then, we allorioles on the charter bus that too keys to the airport and we headed home.

**I know this chapter is not that long, but I'm just getting back in the swing of things. I'll try to update soon. Please review I love them No flames though? **

**3 Emmett's Chica**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey Guys! Thanks for all your support. I got a revieq from someone that didn't sign in named Wynter or something and if you are reading this I'm young writer in search of a mentor and i think you would be great please pm me.


	36. I NEED A BETA

Please Help Me! Guys I'm currently looking for a Beta. So please Pm me if you are willing to help.

-Chala K.


End file.
